Refraction
by asuka02redeva
Summary: Kantarou's always carried a great weight, but when it starts affecting his health, are these omens of things to come?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This story is set after the series ended; I always felt that there was a great deal more to Kantarou and his past, the origins of the scar he received, and the amount of information that he hides from the world. A great deal of this will be Kantarou's P.O.V. the real Kantarou in my opinion, the one we saw in the last few episodes of the anime.

-

I believe that it was shortly after Haruka returned that I started to feel a great weight on my chest. I haven't felt this way since I first began youkai hunting and met up with a demon on that fateful day; the village said that I should have died—it was a miracle that I was found before I bled to death. A miracle, I smirked at the thought just now, or was it a sick joke?

I've never been accepted, my entire life I have had people state that they know how I feel…fools…they know not of the sins I bear.

The door opens and sure enough it's Reiko here to bitch at me about the article again. Some days I really don't know why I tolerate her at all. I put my finger to my chin in thought; oh, right…money…

-

"Ohayo Sensei! I am here to see how the article is coming along…the due date is only a few days away!" Reiko's voice rang throughout his room.

"Ah, Reiko-san…" I manage to put on my happy go lucky face, one I've been using for years to mask the real me, "…I have finished the article, you will need to edit it; it's a little jumbled up."

"SENSEI…" she began to lecture then blinked, realizing that the article was already finished?! Her mouth nearly dropped open as she took the manuscript from his hand.

He sat with his back to her, as he lit his pipe and inhaled, holding it for a moment before slowly exhaling and blowing smoke rings toward the open window.

"Arigato Sensei!" she exclaimed, hopping up from the seat she had taken, "I shall edit this at once!"

Kantarou dismissed her with his free hand before hearing her take her leave and apparently smack into Youko who had been carrying some tea, having expected her to pay a longer visit.

-

I'm not sure what ever possessed me to finish the article, and on time as a matter of fact…perhaps it was this feeling of unease that had washed over me these past weeks. Haruka doesn't talk to me much, but I suppose that's to be expected. For some reason Rosary eyes me strangely when she comes to call. I wonder if she feels it too?

I clench my chest in pain, even though I know there's no demon around…

-

"Kan-chan!" Youko cried out, dropping the tray that she had been carrying as it clattered to the floor causing the sound to echo throughout the household.

"…Shimata…" whispered Kantarou as he turned his head to find Youko at his side and fussing over him.

"Kan-chan, daijobu?" she whined, placing both of her hands on his shoulders as she looked into his eyes.

"Ah, Youko-chan," he stated in his carefree voice with his childlike face looking at her, "I'm fine," he waved his hand to dismiss her but her look told him that she wasn't buying it.

Kantarou winced, he couldn't refrain from putting his hand on his chest and doubling over in pain as he heard the footsteps of another coming down the hall.

"Oi, Youko what is all the noise?" asked Haruka with an agitated tone, they knew how he hated noise, as he stopped in front of the doorway.

"Haruka-chan! Please help something's wrong with Kan-chan!" she cried as she looked to him with pleading eyes.

Haruka blinked, "Kantarou? What's wrong?" he asked as he made his way to the side of his master.

"Please, please…don't fuss over me, it's just a slight…" he trailed off, the pain was clouding his thoughts, and he couldn't even come up with a good lie. He tried not to smirk at his dilemma—the con artist hadn't even thought up a descent lie.

"Kantarou…you should lie down…" suggested Haruka who received a firm nod from Youko.

"Hai, Kan-chan please lie down for a while…I'll bring you some tea…" she offered as she stood up and ran out of the room only to nearly smack into Rosary. "Gomen, Gomen Rosary-chan, Kan-chan isn't well today!" they could hear her voice from the hallway.

-

Rosary slowly stopped in the doorway, her eyes fixated on Kantarou, who feeling her presence turned his head and shot her a fake smile, beads of sweat on his forehead.

"Kantarou…what's wrong with you?" asked Haruka, not allowing himself to openly show a great deal of concern for his 'baka' master.

"…Nothing, it'll pass…" Kantarou informed, pushing himself up off the floor, and turning slowly to face Rosary, "…Ah, Rosary-chan…have you come for a visit?" he stupidly asked, trying to smile.

Rosary hugged her doll and nodded silently as Kantarou slowly made his way toward her; his breaths were ragged and his head felt heavy as he lost his balance and tried to catch himself as he held onto this book shelve, but hiis eyes slowly closed before he fell backwards.

"Kantarou!" yelled Haruka as he slid forward and caught him in his arms.

"Kan-chan!" cried Youko, standing in the doorway as she found her master unconscious in Haruka's arms.

-

Any takers? Curious to know if this story generates any interest.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow! So many great reviews, I'm so happy! Sorry it took me so long; having to get back into the swing of things after the holiday season is rough. Also, the relationship between all characters is friendship nothing more.

-

"Oi, Kantarou!" cried Haruka, shaking the form of his master which appeared to be lifeless in his arms.

"Oh Kan-chan!" exclaimed Youko as she fell to her knees beside him, "Kan-chan, wake up!"

Rosary hugged her doll, her eyes never leaving him as she watched the bells on his wrist begin to shake, "…Look…" she stated, pointing her finger toward his left wrist.

"…Kan-chan's bells are ringing…" whispered Youko as she looked up at Haruka, searching his face for any answers.

Haruka, however, had no idea why the bells would be reacting, for there was no demon or evil aura present. He wasn't about to lose face in front of the two girls in the room, as he reached his hand toward the bells.

-

'…_Kantarou…' a voice whispered through is mind. _

'…_Who's there?' came his reply as he felt the pain flood through his body and spread to his mind, flooding his thoughts._

'…_Kantarou, you must realize that these things are an omen…' whispered the voice, close but still out of reach._

'…_An omen? An omen for what? Things to come?' he questioned, fading in and out of consciousness. _

-

"Haruka-chan!" cried Youko as she watched him retract his hand in pain.

Haruka stared dumbly at the bells that had given off such a powerful energy that not even the Onikui could touch them. "I'm fine," he assured her as he looked down at his master.

-

'…_Hai…even as we speak there is a great ploy that is starting to take form…from there will be a trial…'_

'_A ploy…could you be referring to…' his thoughts died off as he seemed to drift in and out of his dream like state._

-

Kantarou's left hand slowly began to move, followed by labored breathing, as he lapsed in and out of consciousness, he could sense the bells on his wrist ringing.

"Kan-chan…" whispered Youko as she reached her hand out to his own only to be halted.

"Don't!" ordered Haruka, holding his arm out in front of her.

"Haruka-chan?" she questioned, confusion evident on her face.

"There's too much energy emitting from Kantarou's bells for either of us to be able to touch," he calmly explained, his eyes not leaving his master once.

Kantarou lifted his right hand shakily and placed it over his left wrist in an attempt to quiet the bells.

"…Kan-chan seems to be fighting something…" informed Youko as she watched his pained expression and how frail he seemed lying there in Haruka's arms. "What should we do, Haruka-chan?"

Haruka was at a loss for words, not even he knew the answer to her question, and he could only hope that Kantarou would awaken soon; for although his master was quite a baka, he was probably the most important human being to him.

"Haruka-chan?" Youko repeated, searching his face for traces of what he may be thinking.

"…I…I'm not sure…" he whispered.

-

'_Hai, Kantarou…you know of a man whose family and your own has been in conflict for centuries…you must be prepared for soon your entire being will be tested, your soul balances on the scales of fate…'_

'_Why are you telling me this?! Who are you?!' he cried out to the voice but found no reply. _

_-_

Rosary sat down next to Kantarou and gently took hold of his left hand before closing her eyes.

"Rosary-chan, don't!" cried Youko as she watched the young girl take hold of his hand.

Haruka had stopped his arm from grabbing Rosary's when he noticed that the bells ceased to ring and Kantarou's hand tighten around her own as he slowly opened his eyes.

"Kan-chan!" shouted Youko, wiping a tear away from her eyes as she looked down at him.

"…Kantarou…" whispered Haruka, as he saw his master's crimson eyes searching the room with an almost vacant look to them.

Kantarou looked from Youko to Rosary and looked down at his hand holding her own giving them a weak smile before dropping her hand as Haruka scooped him up and carried him into his bedroom.

-

"Oi, Kantarou…what happened to you?" questioned Haruka as he set his master down onto the bed.

Kantarou's eyes showed complete emptiness as he stared out in front of him…

-

Whose voice was inside my mind? And why are all of these things happening now? Life was just getting back to normal once more…well as normal as life can be for me…I thought that things were going to work out this time, but if Minamoto is…

-

"Oi, Kantarou?" asked Haruka, once more, getting a little aggravated that his master wasn't speaking to him, which could only mean that something was seriously wrong.

"Hmmm?" responded Kantarou, his crimson eyes slowly falling on Haruka.

Haruka merely sighed before replying, "I said, what happened to you?"

Kantarou closed his eyes and shook his head, finding no words to explain the situation with. He blinked as he felt Haruka's hands on his shoulders gently shaking him due to his annoyance.

"Kantarou, if someone is hurting you…" began Haruka before trailing off, he couldn't believe that he was getting upset over a human.

Kantarou merely blinked, "…Haruka…why do you even care?" he questioned, his voice almost emotionless.

Haruka was nearly twitching, how could he have such a baka for a master? However, when he looked at how tired Kantarou actually looked or the hidden pain evident on his features he resolved to giving in for now. "…Just know that being my master entitles you to my protection every now and then," he commented, before slowly standing up, "…you should get some rest…"

Kantarou couldn't even find the strength to smile as he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

-

Rosary stood in the doorway of Kantarou's bedroom, her eyes glazed over as she stared at him. "…Soon…very soon…" whispered an unfamiliar voice within her own.

-

Short yes, but it's a chapter…so please do review.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Thank you once again for your encouraging reviews. Your reviews inspire me to continue faster.

-

It had been a week since Kantarou had passed out and had been warned by an unseen presence of things to come. He had spent a good deal of time, locked away in his study, brushing up on any book he could get his hands on. However, he spent an even greater amount of time creating talismans with symbols that not even the Onikui could recognize.

-

"Oi, Kantarou!" came Haruka's voice from behind the closed door to his study.

Kantarou looked up and closed his book, "Hai?"

Haruka now stood in the doorway, "Youko wants to know if you're coming down for dinner?"

He smiled and shook his head, "No, I have far too much work to do," he informed Haruka as he grabbed another book from the pile in front of him.

Haruka let out a sigh of annoyance; he'd have to listen to Youko rant again about how Kan-chan had barely eaten anything all week. He could notice the evident traces of fatigue and that his master was growing paler and thinner by the day.

"Kantarou that can wait for half an hour while you eat" grumbled Haruka, as he grabbed his baka master's wrist and pulled him up.

"Haruka, I really have to finish this…" Kantarou began to protest, "It's very important that I…"

"That you what?" replied Haruka as he turned around to find his master falling onto his knees and clutching his chest in pain. "Kantarou?!"

"…It'll pass…" he repeatedly whispered, he could feel Haruka's hands on his shoulders.

-

'_Minamoto, what are you doing?' he thought, he could hear his own heartbeat echoing in his ears, 'This is happening more and more often…I don't know how much longer I can hold out…'_

_His eyes widened as an image appeared before him…_

_There stood a man in robes that Kantarou would recognize from anywhere, they had been passed down from his ancestors for generations. _

'_The Minamoto clan will stop at nothing to prove that their power exceeds our own. Their thirst for power has to be stopped. There is word that they wish to defeat the Onikui Tengu of legend. However, I fear that their real aim is not to defeat him…but use his power to increase their own. That is why I shall seal the Tengu before they can further their evil agenda…'_

_-_

'…_Minamoto wishes to…'_

'_Yes, Kantarou…' appeared the voice that had spoken to him before, 'and you must be strong enough to stop him…'_

'_Stop him? In this state? I feel as though I'm…'_

'_Dying?' finished the voice._

'…_Hai…it feels as if someone is crushing my heart…' he whispered._

'…_Continue your search for knowledge for it will be the only thing that shall counter the pain…and Kantarou?'_

'…_Yes, what is it?'_

'_You must win…for you are my…'_

_-_

"Oi, Kantarou! Open your eyes dammit…" rang out Haruka's voice breaking his thoughts.

Kantarou slowly opened his eyes, the pain had leveled off, and there was that vacant look in his eyes once more.

"…Kantarou…" whispered Haruka, gently shaking him by the shoulders, "what the hell is happening to you?" he tried to stay calm and keep his emotions in check.

Kantarou blinked, coming out of the spiritual encounter as he looked into Haruka's eyes with realization, "…I have to get stronger before he kills me…" he whispered, his voice deathly calm, in a tone that Haruka had never heard before.

Haruka's eyes widened as he helped his master to stand. The pain in Kantarou's chest had disappeared for now, as he held onto Haruka's arm before slowly heading toward the door.

"…Where are you going? Talk to me….Oi, Kantarou?" questioned Haruka as he watched his master hold onto the right side of the doorway for support.

"…Haruka…" he began, trying to regain his strength, but rethought the situation, before turning and putting that silly grin on his face, "I'm going to eat dinner of course…"

Haruka made a fist with his right hand, "That's not what you were going to say," he whispered, as he watched his master slowly walk down the hallway toward the dining room.

-

"Kan-chan!" happily exclaimed Youko as he caught her eye entering the room, "I'm so glad that you're here!"

Kantarou put on a fake smile—just for her—and took a seat on the pillow in front of him. "Ah, arigato Youko-chan," he commented after she had poured his tea for him.

Haruka slowly entered the room and took a seat across from Kantarou, trying to avoid looking at his master with that stupid fake grin plastered on his face. Haruka wasn't sure if he was madder at Kantarou or the unknown force that had been plaguing his master.

-

"Kan-chan," began Youko after she had been seated, "are you feeling alright? You've hardly eaten anything all week."

"Hai, I'm much better now," he informed.

Haruka noted the fake smile that appeared once more. He hated it…he knew damn well that Kantarou was lying…but why? To spare Youko from worrying? He shook his head before sipping his tea, his master never ceased to amaze him.

-

"Phew…I was so worried about you, Kan-chan," replied Youko with a sigh of relief escaping.

"This meal is very good Youko-chan."

"Arigato, I made it especially for you, knowing that it's your favorite."

"You're such a good kid," he replied with a laugh.

When she had turned to clear the dishes his smile began to falter as he allowed a wince to appear in its place which did not go unnoticed by Haruka.

-

That's it for now, I'm just popping out little chapter when I get a free moment, please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Notes: Gomen for taking so long! I just needed to find a moment to sit down and type.

-

Haruka stopped in the hallway to find his master hanging onto the bureau. He noted how Kantarou's head seemed down and his shoulders slumped and he could hear his labored breathing.

Kantarou mumbled something that would have been incoherent to a mortal; however, a Tengu's ears were primed for picking up noises.

"…_I can't let him kill me…not yet…I have to get stronger…" _

Haruka's eyes widened when he heard the words that Kantarou was mumbling to himself, before watching his master slowly continue toward his bedroom, using the wall for support.

-

Youko peeked out from around the corner, her fox ears on her head as she looked at Haruka staring intently down the hall.

"…Did Kan-chan already go back to his room?"

Haruka nearly jumped out of his skin. He had been so absorbed with trying to figure out what his master had meant that he hadn't heard the fox behind him.

"Gomen! Gomen!" apologized Youko, waving her hands in front of herself and sweatdropping as Haruka coughed into the side of his fist, trying to regain his composure.

"…H-Hai…" he replied, trying to show as little emotion as possible, in hopes that she wouldn't see right through his act; he knew that Kantarou didn't want Youko to know the truth.

"Hmm…at least he's eating…" she thought out loud, and smiled before heading toward the kitchen, "Would you mind bringing Kan-chan some dessert?"

Haruka sighed and figured that he would get dessert out of this task as well; therefore, he would oblige Youko, just this once.

-

Kantarou quietly sat in the shadows of the room that were created from the setting sun outside his window. He smiled as he copied an incantation onto another talisman. If and when the time came to battle Minamoto, he would need all the help he could get. Minamoto possessed spells that Kantarou could only imagine of defeating…but in his current state, he wasn't feeling very positive in his abilities.

He shook himself from those thoughts. He had to be ready, and able, to defeat Minamoto at all costs…after all…it would ensure that Haruka and the others were safe.

'…_I swear to protect those I love…' he thought, '…God, even if I should die, please don't allow them to suffer…I'll get stronger before I'd allow that to happen…'_

He looked out toward the shadows falling across the lawn and smiled. Tonight he would begin his training…

-

Haruka had taken a little too long getting Kantarou's dessert to him; he sweatdropped as he looked down at the puddle of white that used to be ice cream. Alright, so he had eaten his, then he had misplaced his precious bowl, and then he had gotten suckered into helping Youko with the dishes…

He quietly knocked on the door to his master's room. Upon hearing no reply he sweatdropped, he knew that he wasn't asleep. In fact…Haruka couldn't hear any breathing coming from the room. His eyes widened in fear as he slid the door open to find an empty room.

"…Kantarou?"

-

Kantarou stood in a clearing in the woods surrounding his home. His eyes were closed and his cheering section—the three youkai that he had known since childhood—were standing on the side of him.

"Kan-chan, can definitely do it…" "Kan-chan is very strong…" he could hear them saying.

Kantarou made different hand signs to signify the spell that he was currently trying to perform; his words were foreign to the youkai around him, and those that were being drawn toward his powers.

-

Haruka noted that a wind had suddenly appeared from out of no where. He wasn't really sure how he had found himself in the woods, however, he had sensed Kantarou's aura nearby. He arched an eyebrow as youkai began appearing from the very woods themselves, appearing to be drawn to something…no…someone…

-

Kantarou's aura was red and currently surrounded his entire being. The trio's eyes widened at the amount of power that was emitting from their human friend.

-

Haruka stopped, staying hidden behind a tree, the sight before him, made his eyes widened in amazement.

-

Kantarou could sense all around him, there were so many youkai that were attracted to his energy, his senses were heightened to a degree that he had only tapped into once…that fateful day…he had never dared to exert himself like that again…he had only used his full powers as a last resort or the oni surely would have hurt someone else.

However, now it looked as though he would have no other choice but to let loose his full potential or he would surely lose not only his life but the lives of those he held dear.

Kantarou took a deep breath, allowing the power to surge through his body, if he lost it now, he wasn't sure that he would be strong enough to summon it when the time came.

-

His hand movements and words were far too quick for Haruka to catch, let alone, be able to grasp what his master could possibly be doing. Was it a spiritual spell? An exorcism? Or…was it a summoning?

-

Kantarou appeared to fall forward in attempt to harness the power that was coursing through his veins.

"Kan-chan! You can do this!" they cried out as they circled around him, "…Don't be afraid of your power!"

"…Oni…" whispered Kantarou as he reached for the scar on his chest.

They looked up at him with pleading eyes, "No, no!" "Kanchan is so strong, hai!" "Hai! Kanchan, the oni will not stop you from using your powers!"

-

Haruka blinked, he knew that the oni that Kantarou had fought had left a scar on his chest, and it caused him to become weak when he came in contact with one. However, perhaps there were things about his master that he did not fully understand. After all, with all the facades that Kantarou had, it was hard to tell who he really was.

-

More and more youkai were surrounding Kantarou giving him words of encouragement as his entire body trembled, "…Arigato…" he whispered.

Haruka couldn't help but wondering if this was his master's true power…and if it was…he had seen it before, but not in Kantarou…in another…for it had been strong enough to seal the Onikui Tengu after all.

He also felt himself being drawn to his master's aura, however, he stayed hidden and continued to observe.

-

"…Please help me…" he whispered, "I need to be stronger…" as the youkai obliged the spiritualist as they started their attack.

Kantarou gracefully stepped to the side, murmuring something before a shield of talismans appeared in front of himself covering him from their attacks. He was more agile than they had anticipated him to be and as if the talismans were linked to his body they moved to defend him, no matter the angle of the attack.

-

Haruka covered his eyes as a blinding light appeared after he had heard a mantra from Kantarou, something that he had never heard before. He slowly lowered his arm and when his eyes came into focus he stood in shock.

-

Kantarou smiled as he looked around himself to find every youkai frozen in time with a talisman attached to some part of their body. In his excitement he fell to his knees and clutched his chest in pain.

"Kan-chan!" cried the trio as they ran to him and hugged him. "Kan-chan is stronger than an oni! Kan-chan will survive this!" they chimed.

Kantarou began to cough, as he placed his hand over his mouth, he could feel a hot liquid on the palm of his hand.

"…I hope…you're right…" he whispered, in between coughs as they rubbed his back and helped him breathe.

-

Haruka's senses came to life as the scent of blood became evident.

'…_Kantarou…you're this strong? And I never knew?' _ he reprimanded himself, he would have to keep a more watchful eye on his master and try to figure out who or what was plaguing him. He watched his baka master with serious eyes, he would have to figure it out before it was too late…

-

"…Arigato…" murmured Kantarou as he slowly stood and sweatdropped at the youkai who were still in suspended animation. "Oh, gomen! Gomen!" he yelled, as he waved his hand and the talismans fell to the ground. He rubbed the back of his head, and had that boyish look on his face.

-

Haruka couldn't help but smile, so this was the real Ichinomiya Kantarou…no wonder it had been an Ichinomiya who had sealed him. Their line was quite impressive to say the least.

-

Kantarou's eyes suddenly fell on a particular tree, his face quite serious, _'…So you saw, did you, Haruka?' _

-

Alright, please review! Hope you enjoyed!


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: I completely went on hiatus with this story, so my apologies big time to all the readers that I accumulated! Note for this chapter the dividers are a change in POV. Going to do my best to get a chapter out every two-three weeks from now on, I would like to hear any comments or suggestions or things you might want to see.

-

As expected when Kantarou returned home, Haruka was already waiting for him, the moment the front door slid open…

Kantarou couldn't even muster a façade; he gently closed the door behind him, his shoulders slumped forward and his back to the Tengu of legend.

"Haruka," he muttered, before starting toward the hallway, "It's rather late, isn't it?"

Haruka was taken back, however, he tried to let Kantarou's emotionless voice go without notice, but it hit a nerve. His voice had held a tone that was reserved for a dog, it was clearly unnerving.

"Kantarou," began Haruka, stepping toward his master whose form had now fallen into the shadows of the hallway, "what were you doing in the woods?"

His eyes widened the moment Kantarou turned to face him—the crimson eyes that were usually bright and filled with mirth were dim and held a look that told him that he was out of line.

"It's not your place to question me, Haruka," informed Kantarou, the palm of his right hand resting up against the wall of the hallway for support, "nor am I required to give you an answer."

Haruka watched as Kantarou slowly turned, his eyes falling on his master's retreating form like one would a perfect stranger's. There was nothing familiar about the man he had just encountered. No, this man wasn't Ichinomiya Kantarou…or was he? That question made Haruka reconsider his relationship with the exorcist entirely.

-

Kantarou sighed, his back resting against his bedroom door as he gazed at the eerie glow that the bedside lamp had produced. He brought his left hand up and clutched his chest, grimacing in pain as memories of childhood plagued him.

-

"_Kantarou why are you so weird?" mocked the children, as they circled around him once more, each taking their turn to push the smaller boy around._

"_I'm not weird!" cried the silver haired boy, his crimson eyes shimmering with unshed tears. _

"_The village elders say that you're cursed and no one wants you here! You'll only bring misfortune to the village they say!"_

_The small boy made contact with the dirty ground beneath him and whispered, "…I would never…" _

-

It's so hard to breathe. I feel as though I'm going to pass out, and Haruka…following me around like a dog would its master. The only power that I have over the Onikui Tengu is the fact that I'm his master; however, Minamoto would like nothing better for me to break my contract. I'm afraid that I cannot do that though for that would revert Haruka back to his original self, even now when those eyes fall on me I can't help but wonder if I'll draw my last breath.

I can't help but smirk at the thought. I believe that is what people call irony, either way my last breath will come, although I'm afraid it will be sooner than later. My smirk fades as my fatigue washes over my body. I should probably think of letting Youko go—it's sad really, I know that she only stays with me because I named her, but for a long time she was the only constant in my life.

I'm not afraid to die I've told myself a thousand times…I suppose I'd rather not die alone, but perhaps my death would be a blessing for I only bring misfortune to others. Had I not found the Onikui Tengu then I would not have given Minamoto a means of achieving his goals, nor would I put the lives of those around me in danger.

My gaze falls on the scrolls strewn across my bed and I can't help but think that all of the ancient texts warn of the user's demise when harnessing such power. I close my eyes and sigh, almost in acceptance, my life has been meaningless since my birth—my parents and the village saw to that. Those who associate with youkai and possess the ability to see the unseen world beyond their spectrum are said to be cursed. I've been worthless since birth, why should I feel as though I have some attachment to this life?

Gomen Haruka…I think as my eyelids flutter and my thoughts die, I can't explain my actions to you…

-

The house shook from the main door nearly coming off its hinges as one over protective father by the name of Hasumi invaded the home of the folklorist. Youko had nearly choked on her rice as Hasumi's voice rang out and he came storming into the dining room ranting about his missing Rosary.

Haruka turned his gaze from his beloved bowl and let out a sigh in annoyance, while Youko tried to assure Rosary's guardian that she was not on the premises. He was about to intervene when he heard the mention of his master's name.

"Ichinomiya has something to do with my Rosary's disappearance! He's poisoned her mind against me with his delusions," he exclaimed, his accusation only fueled as a slight creaking from the back door was heard and hurriedly headed toward the perpetrator.

"Mou…this is bad…" commented Youko, quickly setting down the tea cup in her hand and heading after Hasumi, Haruka practically on her heels.

Kantarou had just finished a meditating exercise; his mind had been swimming with unanswered questions, pertaining to Minamoto and the Onikui Tengu. A shiver was his only warning before Hasumi practically jumped him.

"Ichinomiya! What have you done with my beloved Rosary?!" charged Hasumi, his index finger shaking at the accused.

"I've done nothing Hasumi," replied Kantarou, holding out his hands in front of himself in his defense, he couldn't help but think that they needed to invest in some locks; perhaps a security system would be a good purchase.

"You've influenced her with your delusions! Day after day she comes here and to you of all people!"

His voice was really beginning to wear on Kantarou's nerves. Youko and Haruka continued to watch the scene play out as they stood on the sidelines.

"Hasumi, please…I do not know where Rosary is. If she should come here I will tell her to go home immediately for you are looking for her," explained Kantarou, rubbing his temples, he could feel a headache coming—hell, Hasumi always gave him a headache, or a hang over, when there was alcohol present that is. "Please, go home Hasumi…" he mumbled tiredly as he slowly took his leave.

"When have I ever taken orders from you Ichinomiya?" questioned Hasumi, before reaching out and grabbing hold of Kantarou's shoulders, "Now listen to me, I don't want you filling Rosary's head full of your nonsense do you understand me?!" cried the ranting father, beginning to shake his victim.

"Hasumi…stop…" appealed Kantarou, his voice no more than a whisper only to be drowned out by the man's lectures and the onset of coughing the action had created.

…Kantarou felt the front of his body forcefully meet the hallway wall, taking his very breath away from the mere impact. Youko's scream invaded his ears and it took only a moment for his mind to register what had happened, his crimson eyes widening in response…

"Haruka stop!" cried Youko, bringing her hands to her mouth in shock, her eyes wide with fear at the sight before her.

Kantarou slowly took in the scene to find Hasumi who had been forcefully pinned to the opposite wall of the hallway with Haruka towering over him menacingly. He slowed his ragged breathing to still the coughs that threatened to escape, before his senses kicked in.

"Ha-Haruka…" he began very slowly, in a calm yet firm voice, while using his right hand to push himself away from the wall, "it's alright…"

Haruka regarded his master, whose weak form had someone managed to sustain itself. His crimson eyes looked more lifelike today and his face held a weary smile. Hasumi practically slid down the wall in shock the moment Haruka's grasp disappeared.

Youko let out a sigh of relief that did not go unnoticed by the other three before she moved to Kantarou's side and her large brown eyes sporting concern.

"Kan-chan, are you alright?" she began her onset of questions, "Mou, you look so ill…do you have a fever?" she continued her prodding, by placing her hand on his forehead. "You haven't been eating either…what's wrong with you?"

-

So it hasn't gone unnoticed by Youko either that my fatigue is starting to show more and more. To think the master of facades had no way to counter this. I turn my attention to Haruka who is currently regarding me strangely. I'll admit I haven't been very kind to him lately, but I thought that I was an annoyance to him, _him_ being my so called slave if you will and I being the almighty master of sorts. What had that display just now been about? And Hasumi he…

Ack, Hasumi?! Shimata he's fainted!

Perhaps I can take this opportunity to dump his body and be done with him? No, first Minamoto, then if I survive that…wait, when did I suddenly become optimistic about my survival rate? Yes, well…if I should survive then I will take the opportunity to dispose of Hasumi, ship him to some youkai infested area and take my rightful spot as my sensei's favorite student!

Oh Kami, quit day dreaming Ichinomiya!

-

"…I'm fine Youko-chan…please don't worry so much…" informed Kantarou, patting her head in a reassuring manner before regarding the Tengu, "Haruka, please take Hasumi home, I do not want to listen to him when he wakes up."

If Haruka had been a lesser Tengu he probably would have fallen over backwards at his master's flippant remark. However, he only managed to show his non-belief with a sweatdrop.

"I'm going to make you some tea Kan-chan and some miso soup, and you're going to eat it too!" bellowed Youko as she headed down the hallway and toward the kitchen.

"Hai!" Kantarou called after her, he had to admit he was pretty hungry and the look on Haruka's face had been priceless. Perhaps for today fate's shadow could be lifted from him.

Haruka's eyes widened as he felt Kantarou's hand on his shoulder, the voice of his master so low, had his hearing not been keen he would have never heard the words uttered,

"Arigato Haruka, but there are some things in life that not even _you_ can't protect me from…"

-

"Was it good Kan-chan?"

"Hai, Youko-chan, arigato for the miso, it was…" he trailed off, turning his attention to the front doorway.

Youko turned her attention from the dishes in her hands to regard the new comer as well, "Ah, Rosary-chan, ohayo!"

Kantarou's crimson eyes regarded her slowly, as he stood up from his cushion and forced a natural smile to his face.

"Rosary-chan, would you like to go for a walk with me?" he questioned, noting how she held her doll close and nodded her head in response.

Youko couldn't help but blink, her fox ears popping up out of curiosity as she watched the two disappear outdoors.

"Mou, I wonder what that was all about?"

-

Once outside Kantarou led the small girl toward the pool where the koi fish were currently swimming. He stood along side of her, his eyes never leaving the swimming fish before him, hands behind his back, remaining hidden in the sleeves of his kimono.

"Rosary-chan, tell me…" he began, watching her reflection in the pool, "when was it, that you became possessed?"

Rosary's gaze shifted from the pool to observe him, a smirk appearing on her features, and a large extension of her arm looming behind him ready to deal a fatal blow. Kantarou smirked, as the bells that he had been holding on his left hand began to chime.

"Kai!" he exclaimed and in lightning movements placed a talisman on her forehead. "…Mou…that was unexpected…" he whined, quickly catching the young girl as she fell forward into his embrace. He looked down at her unconscious form, his eyes softening, "…Rosary-chan…"

-

"_Gomen nasai, Raikou…it would appear that my hold over the girl has been released by a power stronger than my own."_

"_No need to apologize, Ibaragi. I was able to find out enough about Ichinomiya Kantarou…for he's unknowingly revealed to me to his greatest weakness."_

"_Sir?"_

"_Hai, Watanabe?" _

"_Shall I intend to pay the exorcist a visit?"_

"…_A visit in deed may be just what we need to motivate our young friend…"_

-

That's all I've got time for at the moment, but I figured I would post it and get some response from you guys. This is leading up to the major plot of the story…


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: As promised here is the next chapter! I took MadaMag's suggestion to heart and this chapter surrounds around Haruka and Youko and their thoughts on Kantarou. Also this chapter is the beginning toward the main plot of this story.

-

Today we are packing for a long trip; Kan-chan received word yesterday from the village elders of his home. Kan-chan's village isn't nearly as modern as other Japanese villages, and for some reason he really didn't look too pleased when he received the letter…

Now I'm even more worried about him. He's been acting so strangely the last few weeks, one moment he's my procrastinating baka of a master and then the next…well I don't like him when he tries to hide things from me. It's as if he doesn't trust me, and that for some reason doesn't sit well with me. I know that I'm a youkai and Kan-chan's human—one who over works me and uses me, I lead a sad life in deed—but I've been with him for so long now that I can't envision myself being anywhere else. I can't help but laugh and shake my head at the thought of a youkai being smitten with a human. However, my demeanor suddenly changes at one thought—the one that terrifies me more than any others—what will I do when Kan-chan dies?

-

I don't see why I have to pack…

Clothes, shiny object, tooth brush, another shiny object, bowl…bowl…where the hell is my bowl?! Why that damn master of mine probably took it when I wasn't looking, that bastard!

I stop myself before opening the door of my room to enter the hallway and think of one name: Ichinomiya Kantarou—the most frustrating human being I've ever laid eyes on. There's something seriously wrong with him—other than the fact that he doesn't act his age, not that I really know what his age is, procrastinates, makes Youko and I do all of his dirty work— for some reason he won't let me or even Youko know…there's only one person who knows anything…

-

"Aa, Rosary-chan, did you know that koi fish are supposedly very lucky?" questioned Kantarou as he sat along side of her on the side of the pool, watching the fish swim.

"Can they stop me from becoming possessed or you from dying?" asked Rosary, watching him out of the corner of her eye, holding her doll in her arms.

Kantarou winced; there was certainly no fooling this girl. Like him, she was a medium of sorts, a go between for their world and the unseen realm.

"Rosary-chan…I believe that—" his words trailed off, his eyes falling downward to find a small hand covering his own.

His crimson eyes softened, looking up to find her blue eyes staring back. She had become very close to him after Suzu's death, perhaps it was because they were kindred spirits in a sense and she had realized that he was one of the only humans who would accept her for her abilities.

"You shouldn't hide your feelings from them," she stated, her eyes not leaving his own, "they will figure it out soon enough."

"Hai, you may be right," informed Kantarou, letting out a small sigh as a weary smile appeared on his face, "perhaps when we return from this trip I will come clean."

"I wish I could go," whispered Rosary, staring straight ahead toward the setting sun.

"No you don't, the village elders aren't kind to people who are like us. We are said to be cursed in their eyes."

-

That's it; I think I've got everything. Mou, the sun is already beginning to set and our train departs in two hours, we'll be trailing all night and we should arrive in Kan-chan's village by tomorrow afternoon.

I'll just push my luggage out of my room and into the main room until we're ready to go. Nani?

I can't help but look out toward the pool in the back yard at the sight of Kan-chan and Rosary-chan talking. Rosary-chan and Kan-chan have been spending a lot of time together, ever since Suzu passed on; Rosary-chan's been coming around more often.

She doesn't seem to be interested in talking with me or Haruka for very long, she goes straight to Kan-chan and asks if they can go for a walk or simply talk.

I sweatdrop at the thought that comes to mind—Rosary must have a crush on Kantarou! Too bad she's not older _and _rich or we'd have it made. I'll find some rich woman to take Kantarou off my hands and give us a good life!

My eyes soften as I watch Kantarou pat Rosary's head in a reassuring manner and give her a smile…one that he used to give me…a real smile…

-

Where did that damn master of mine put my bowl? He's probably hidden it on himself in order to make sure that I follow him onto the train, where that cursed thing called a _motor_ will drive me damn near insane.

I continue down the hallway to find Youko, who appears to be staring longingly out the window toward the back yard. I turn my gaze to find Kantarou with Rosary and I begin to understand the thoughts that must be running through her mind…

Kantarou's completely closed himself off to the two of us, yet he shows emotion for the young human girl, could it be because she reminds him of himself as a child? Does he pity her? Or can he merely relate to her more than he can to two immortal beings?

I understand now that Youko has become far more attached to Ichinomiya Kantarou then she should have. When Kantarou dies…

Why does the idea of Kantarou dying bother me so? He's human, it's only natural that he will die before I do, yet the thought is unsettling. Is it because of the uncertainty behind his demise? Will he die of old age like most mortals or will he die at the hands of a demon? Or will it be a _tengu_?

My eyes widen at the thought, it wasn't long ago that I almost killed him. The likeliness between Kantarou and the one who sealed me is unmistakable—of course it would be, Kantarou _is _a direct descendent.

I find my gaze has fallen on my master's face. No. He is more than my master, he is one who possesses great spiritual energy; he is the only one who would be able to seal me again…

Will my blood thirsty tendencies be quenched or will I one day find myself at odds with him?

-

"_Raikou-sama, all is going according to plan. The exorcist will be boarding the train tonight and should arrive in the village midday tomorrow."_

"_Very good Watanabe; we shall see how Ichinomiya does when the demons of his past are risen."_

"_Hai Raikou-sama. Shall I make the preparations for our departure?"_

"_Mm. We leave tonight, inform Ibaragi and make sure that she is ready to depart. We will travel by boat so that we do not raise any suspicions. I look forward to seeing both the exorcist and the Onikui Tengu again."_

"_Sir if I may, what is it about the exorcist that has you so attracted?"_

"_Watanabe, can you not see it? His power rivals mine own, he is the only thing that stands between me and my desire to control the Onikui Tengu of legend. For centuries his clan has dominated my own."_

"_Raikou-sama, I hardly see how Ichinomiya could possibly rival your—_

"_Perhaps it's time I inform you of the Ichinomiya lineage, Watanabe…"_

-

Kantarou slowly stood, his hand resting on top of Rosary's head, "I will pack for my trip and then I will walk you home on my way to the train station, alright Rosary-chan?"

"…Kantarou…" Rosary whispered, holding her doll close as she watched his retreating form heading toward the house. Her eyes were downcast as she looked toward the swimming koi fish in the pond below, "…Lucky? I don't believe in luck…" she gave her doll a squeeze, "…but maybe just this once I could try…"

-

Kantarou slid open the door to find both of the house's occupants standing in the hallway, obviously having been watching him. He couldn't help but arch an eyebrow in their direction and watch as Youko busied herself in grabbing a plant and heading toward the kitchen sink, while Haruka coughed into the side of his fist.

"We'll be leaving shortly, I merely have to finish packing a few things," he informed, walking by them, a small smile appearing on his face as he passed by.

-

I have a very bad feeling about this trip…for some reason the village elders calling me is quite unsettling. They never sought my help before now…why would they suddenly change their minds?

And what of Minamoto? The past few days I haven't felt that tightening in my chest…is it the calm before the storm as they say?

I close my luggage bag after putting in a good supply of talismans and a few sealing scrolls. I've learned that when your enemy asks for you, it would be unwise to believe that he has suddenly had a change of heart.

-

"_The exorcist and the Onikui Tengu are leaving, Raikou…"_

"_Then we will be right behind them Ibaragi. Watanabe…why don't you pay our young friend a visit first?"_

"_It would be an honor Raikou-sama."_

_Ibaragi and Raikou continued to stare into the pool before them, revealing Kantarou and his companions walking down a silent street. _

"_Was that wise sending Watanabe to handle Ichinomiya?" questioned Ibaragi, glancing up at her master._

"_I wouldn't worry too much Ibaragi…after all…Watanabe might be able to bring the exorcist down, while delivering the Onikui Tengu to me…" replied Raikou, turning his attention back to the figures in the pool. _

_He could make out the smiling face of the exorcist, the reluctant Onikui Tengu slowly boarding the train, and their female youkai companion. This trip would be an interesting one in deed…_

-

Short and sweet I know, but I'm trying to keep my promise of updating frequently, even if it's just a little chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Thank you for your lovely reviews as always. I'm sorry; I didn't realize that the POVs were confusing for some of you. Unfortunately, this chapter isn't going to be too happy for our young exorcist, this idea has been in mind for quite some time now and is an important part of the story line. I had to put a few quotes in here, not too many that they annoy you, but just a few that I believe fit the mood.

-

_**"In vain he thrusts his fists against the posts and still insists he sees the ghosts"—Stephen King**_

-

_Not much longer now and I'll be back in my village. Unpleasant memories always accompany me whenever I think of this cursed place. The people were cruel to those who possessed the sixth sense, I would not have wanted for Rosary to step foot in this village, where the elders surely still consider our kind to be cursed._

_I can still remember the day my parents realized that I was not like the other children. It was my father's lineage that carried the trait, however, my mother felt as though Kami had cursed her by giving her a child who was black. I don't believe that I've known a mother's love since I was five years old. I cannot remember a time when I've ever truly had a friend, nor can I recall a time where my real face shined through._

_I tried, oh how I tried, to make them listen...for them to see that I was not cursed, that I would not associate with demons that would bring misfortune, however, in the end no matter how many times...I would have done anything to save her, my mother from her madness._

_It's raining outside and the lightning flickers as I gaze at my reflection on the train window, and all I see staring back at me is a stranger. I don't believe that the world would understand the real Ichinomiya Kantarou—its better to hide behind the façade. For behind this childlike exterior is a man whose true identity resides, caged within his own heart in fear of being ridiculed--the key to my success you ask? Why it's being alone, of course._

-

Daylight pours in through the train windows as Youko and Haruka begin to stir. Youko stretches and lets out a small yawn before her eyes fall on Kantarou whose gaze is fixated on the outside world. Haruka places his hands behind his head and observes his master's still form and begins to wonder what exactly it is that Ichinomiya Kantarou feels he must hide from the world, for Kantarou is unlike any other mortal he has ever known.

"Ohayo, Kan-chan," greets Youko, with a smile as she leaves the bed and takes a seat next to her master.

Her fox ears appear on her head due to her irritation when she receives no response for her greeting, "Mou..I said Ohayo, Kan-chan. Kan-chan—" her eyes widen in response as she feels his hand gently rubbing her head in a reassuring manner.

It's at that moment that every fiber of her being feels at ease, she studies his face, as he continues to gaze out the window.

"Enjoy the silence Youko-chan...just for a little longer before its gone," he whispers, and glances at her out of the corner of his eye, feeling her lean into his side and close her eyes in content.

-

"_**And now the wolf is at my door and things are never going to be like before"—Unknown**_

-

The trio quietly stepped foot off the train, there was no one there to greet them as Kantarou had expected, however, the message had seemed urgent to an extent that he had thought that at least an errand boy for the elders would have made himself known.

The streets were littered with vendors and people passing, the aroma from a nearby food cart hadn't gone unnoticed by Youko as she quickly headed in the general direction, leaving her bag for either Kantarou or Haruka to carry.

"C'mon Kan-chan! Let's go eat, it smells so good!" informed Youko, hurrying into the crowd.

Haruka let out a sigh at her antics before reaching down and taking her bag with his free hand. He watched his master whose face held a calculating look as he surveyed the area. He had seen that look before, when Kantarou had been uneasy during an exorcism, but as his own eyes took in the area he could find no fault.

"Shall we go, Haruka?" questioned Kantarou, catching the Onikui Tengu off guard in the process.

Haruka gave a look of indifference toward the entire situation and shrugged his shoulders in response before falling into step with his master.

"Do you hate this place?" asked Haruka, after a few minutes of silence had passed, glancing at the younger man from the corner of his eye.

"Hatred breeds hatred, Haruka," informed the mortal exorcist, unknowingly causing the tengu's eyes to widen in response.

"Ichinomiya-san?!"

A voice rang out through the crowd, causing both wanderers to stop in their tracks. Kantarou slowly turned to find an attractive young girl, more than likely his age, however, with his looks it was always hard to tell. She wore a blue kimono with gold colored lotus blossoms, her long brown hair held in a high pony tail, and as she caught her breath her blue eyes sparkled.

"Ichinomiya Kantarou, correct?" she questioned with a grin appearing on her face.

"Hai," replied Kantarou, rubbing the back of his nervously, "it's not every day that a beautiful girl comes running up to me, and you are?"

She gasped in response, turning a bright shade of red and bringing her hand up to her mouth in embarrassment for her rudeness, "Gomen! I'm Yui Miyu!"

"Aa, it's a pleasure to meet you Miyu-san," greeted the exorcist as he held out his hand to her. His eyes widened as she took hold of his hand and shook it for all its worth.

"I'm so happy to meet you!" exclaimed Miyu, holding onto his hand, her eyes sparkling from her excitement, "My grandmother showed me a picture of you and you really _are_ as kawaii as your picture!"

Kantarou let out a nervous laugh, at her antics, before coming back to, "Your grandmother? Aa, you don't mean Yui Kaoru?"

"Hai!" responded the little bundle of energy still holding his hand, "My grandmother told me a lot of things about you."

Kantarou's eyes softened, "Miyu, is Kaoru…the one who sent the letter?"

Haruka blinked at Kantarou's accusation, having tuned out most of the girl's ramblings early on. Youko came back to join her companions, and blinked, with an okonomiyaki in her mouth to find her master with a well dressed, attractive girl, and grinned.

"Hai, my grandmother is the one who sent the letter," whispered Miyu, looking around nervously.

Kantarou's eyes narrowed, glancing toward the onlookers, "perhaps we should pay your grandmother a visit Miyu…"

"Hai, she really will be pleased that you've come," she informed, pulling him down the street.

Youko grinned as she passed Haruka an okonomiyaki, "Mou, Haruka…it looks like there's one woman out there who isn't taken by your good looks," she shrugged her shoulders for emphasis, "who knew?"

-

"Nani?!" Youko's voice rang out through the small household as she and Haruka looked on in sheer amazement.

Kantarou sweatdropped as one Yui Kaoru hugged him, rambling about how cute he still is and how he doesn't look a day over ten, her granddaughter nodding her head in affirmation and sighing.

Haruka's eye twitched, these mortals surely weren't right in the head…

"Kaoru-san, there are strange occurrences happening within the village you say?" questioned the exorcist, straightening his collar in the process.

"Hai," informed the old woman, as she sat before them with her long gray hair in a bun, a simple pink kimono with a gold obi around her waist, her blue eyes softening, "about three months ago the animals began acting strangely, the cats hiss and the dogs bark at what appears to be nothing. It's as if an unseen presence spooks them, at first we felt as though the weather changes were the cause, however, when the village elders began restoring the ancient temple…strange things started to occur, the elders…changed…"

Kantarou's eyes widened when her blue eyes locked with his crimson orbs, he found himself unconsciously gripping the fabric over her chest. Silence fell in the small room as the three bystanders observed the interaction between the exorcist and the old woman.

"…Hai…I haven't seen since such strange occurrences since _that _day, Kantarou," she nodded her head in affirmation, "that is why I have called you. The village elders say that it is just the nonsense of an old woman and continue the ground work...but you and I both know what lies beneath…" her voice trailed off as she sent a look to both Haruka and Youko.

Youko gulped in response from the look being drilled into her and looked toward Haruka whose gaze was locked on his master's shaken form, the way his hand kept gripping the fabric of his kimono.

"Kantarou-san," began Miyu trying to break the deathly silence that had settled over the home, "come, and let's get dinner for grandmother, ne?"

Kantarou felt a tug on his hand and his gaze met Miyu's, "H-hai…" he replied before following after her.

-

"Grandmother Kaoru is very fond of you," informed Miyu, with a smile while peeling potatoes along side of him in the kitchen.

Kantarou's eyes softened as he placed the peeled potato into the pot, "Hai, she was in love with my grandfather, however, they were not allowed to marry. I have fond memories of Kaoru, she never treated me as a…"

Miyu's eyes closed and a smile appeared on her face, "Grandmother looks at you as though you were her own grandchild, isn't that wonderful Kantarou?"

His eyes widened in realization as his thoughts drifted to the woman in the other room; Miyu was right, Kaoru did treat him like he was a member of her own family.

"Hai," stated Kantarou, placing another potato in the pot and giving her a genuine smile, "it's wonderful to have people who love you."

A sweatdrop appeared on his forehead as he saw the young woman crying, "Aa, what's wrong?" If he had made her cry, he'd surely never hear the end of it from either of his companions.

"You're _so _adorable!" she exclaimed before hugging him, "Grandmother was right, you _are_ just too cute not to hug!"

Kantarou's sweatdrop increased tenfold as he let out a sigh, this family was just too much…

-

Later that night Haruka sat on the roof, gazing upward toward the stars...

_Something isn't adding up, what could 'that' day have been? Is there some sort of evil lurking in this village? Is that why the old woman called for Kantarou? Just who are Yui Kaoru and her granddaughter Miyu? _

My ears perk as I hear movement from below, it isn't until I hear the mention of my master that I listen more closely.

-

"What's wrong Kantarou?" questions Kaoru, placing her hand on top of his head and rubbing it gently.

"I just can't stop thinking about that day, so many things happened that day," replied Kantarou, watching the small fire flicker in front of him.

"Aa, so many terrible things for one so young to remember," she whispers, patting his head before moving to the chair across from him, the shadows from the fire dancing on her face, "I know that you are a great folklorist, I even managed to get a copy of your book," she informed with a grin, watching as his gaze met her own, "however, I know that you are an even greater exorcist...sometimes it's easier to exorcise other peoples demons and not so easy when it comes to exorcising the demons within your own heart."

"Grandmother," he whispered, "I'm not afraid to die, but I am afraid that in the end no matter how hard I try..."

"Kantarou," she whispered in reply and took hold of his hand, "I believe that you are far stronger than you realize. In fact, I know that you are, when you came back to me that day, I knew that no one without great strength could have performed and survived what you had. Your grandfather would be so very proud of you."

"Arigato, Grandmother Kaoru."

-

Youko's back slid down the hallway wall once Kantarou and Kaoru had retreated back to their bedrooms.

_Kan-chan, why won't you tell me anything? Why are you so afraid? And why hadn't I realized it sooner? Kan-chan, I want to help you...but I don't know how._

-

Morning came no earlier than usual; however, to the exorcist it felt as though it had come too soon. There was an unnerving feeling lingering in the air and it hadn't gotten any better when he was cornered by both of his companions.

"Kan-chan, we need to talk," informed Youko, completely serious as she stood in front of his doorway, "I know that something's wrong with you, why won't you talk to me?"

For some reason he was not in the mood for speaking about his condition, or what Youko thought she knew, "Not now Youko-chan, I have to find the village elders if I'm to find out what is going on."

"Kan-chan, I'm serious, we need to talk about what's happening to you. Over the last few months, you've changed, you're not the master I've known for so long," she informed, and sighed as she felt his hand on her head, "Kan-chan, please talk to me."

"Youko-chan, gomen nasai for naming you," he informed, his hand leaving her head as he left the room.

She couldn't help but stand there in shock, unsure of how to interpret his response, "Gomen nasai? For naming me? Kan-chan..." as she watched his form disappear down the hallway.

-

"Oi, Kantarou?!" hollered Haruka, quickly catching up to his master who apparently had felt like leaving him behind for the day.

Kantarou stopped his head down and his shoulders slumped forward, "I know. You're worried too."

Haruka's eyes widened as he slowed his walking, "…Kantarou…"

Kantarou looked up and gave a small smile, knowing that he had caught the Onikui Tengu off guard, "Why not walk with me?"

Haruka found a look of acknowledgement within his master's eyes that he would not understand until much later. They slowly walked in silence to the current establishment housing the village elders.

-

The air was colder when they reached the current temple; something was off, for instance why was there no one around? Where could the council be? Where were the people? The offerings?

"Kantarou..." began Haruka, his eyes scanning the area, "I don't see anything."

Kantarou's stance had changed, his eyes narrowed as he felt a pulsing from within his chest, "Everything's wrong."

Haruka hardly had time to comprehend that his master had taken off running, "Oi, Kantarou!" he hollered after his master's retreating form, and quickly took off toward the old dirt road in pursuit.

-

Kaoru awoke with a start, she could feel her heart beating wildly, and placing her hand on her chest to calm her heart she tried to still her ragged breathing.

"Grandmother Kaoru!" cried Miyu quickly rushing to her grandmother's side, placing her hand on the arm rest of the rocking chair; she was quickly joined by Youko.

"Are you alright?" questioned Youko, her eyes widening when she felt Kaoru's hand on her own.

"Where is Kantarou?" questioned the old woman, her voice growing frantic, "Where is he?"

"Grandmother, calm down, Kantarou is out for the day with Haruka, I believe that they were going to the old temple—

Miyu's eyes widened as her grandmother pushed herself out of the chair, "Not the temple…"

-

Kantarou slid down the dirt banking; it was all too familiar, the vivid memories flashing through his mind's eye. The day had been like this, there was no noise, yet why hadn't he noticed it on that day?

He could feel his heart tightening in his chest, with each passing moment he was growing closer to his destination. It was here that his life had been altered. It was here that everything changed; there had been no going back after that.

_Silence._

Dead silence as his feet stilled, he allowed for his ragged breathing to calm, as the old temple stood before him. It was so still, wasn't there supposed to be a crew working on the restoration? A fragrance drifted in the air, it smelled like the burning of incense.

His feet took on a mind of their own as he found himself walking through the gates and slowly up the temple steps disappearing into the darkness from the front doors.

-

Haruka cursed, where had Kantarou disappeared to? Something caught his attention; it was a smell that had invaded his senses.

_What is that smell? It's not natural…it's the smell…_

His eyes widened in response as he slid down the banking in pursuit of his master, his speed increasing as an old gate appeared in view.

…_the smell of death!_

-

"_Raikou-sama, we're now a day behind schedule since the ship was detained," informed Ibaragi, looking over the rail of the ship, and toward the dark waters below. _

"_Not to worry Ibaragi," replied Raikou with a grin, his back resting up against the rail as he stood along side of her, "Watanabe assured me that he would be there to greet the exorcist. After all, it was Edwards who convinced the elders to preserve history; it's amazing what the right amount of money can get you."_

_Ibaragi couldn't help but smile as she continued to stare into the black waters below, an image forming…_

-

_It's so dark, wait! There's a light ahead, it appears to be some form of offering. Why would there be an offering at the temple when it hasn't been completed? _

_I slowly move closer and my breath catches, as I find a pentagram on the main floor of the temple. This is dark magic…this is…_

_My chest! I can feel myself growing weaker as I start to fall to my knees, and I can make out six figures appearing…_

-

"Welcome Ichinomiya Kantarou, it's been far too long," greets one of the council members.

Kantarou looked up to find all five of the village elder's standing before him, however, there was something wrong. His eyes widened in shock at the sight before him.

"Oh Kami…what did you do?" he whispered, seeing their ghostly faces, "…You sold your souls to the devil?"

Why hadn't he noticed it before? There were talismans everywhere, on the floor, the walls, and the doorway; he had walked in on a summoning ritual.

"Why? Why would you do this?!" he cried out, clenching at his chest in pain. His eyes narrowed, as he looked toward the five members whose true forms had been revealed, the dark auras engulfing them.

It wasn't until the sixth member appeared, and he heard Haruka's voice from outside the temple that it became clear to him.

"Greetings Ichinomiya," greeted Watanabe, stepping out of the shadows, his arms crossed over his chest and a grin appearing on his face, "Raikou-sama sends his regards."

Kantarou pulled himself up off the floor, his hand clenching his chest, staggering toward the doorway. It was a set up; the entire thing had been a set up. How had they known that he would be arriving? A vision of Rosary flashed in his mind's eye, as he winced staggering forward, they had used her to get to him. The entire time, she had been their vessel and now with every moment, he was finding it harder to breath, his vision beginning to blur from the immense pain caused by the evil around him.

"Haruka…" he managed to speak, "Haruka…stay back…" the evil was overwhelming to him, he could feel his heart painfully constricting from within his chest.

-

Haruka's senses were on high alert, everything around him smelled of death. He quickly rushed through the gates; however, it appeared that he was not meant to get into the temple for a barrier appeared ceasing his movement.

-

Watanabe smirked as the candles around the pentagram flared up in response to the summoning, "_The evil that had been locked away will now be reborn into this world, and what better way for it to be greeted by the one who sealed it away?"_

He could hear the exorcist's ragged breathing; it was music to his ears, and the cries of the Onikui Tengu as he tried relentlessly to break the barrier before him. The candles blew out and a strong wind swept past him, his smirk had taken on a sinister look to it as he heard the exorcist gasp in pain.

-

The exorcist had finally made it to the doorway and had appeared in front of the Onikui Tengu.

"…Haruka…it's a trap…Watanabe's here…" tried the man, the sunlight falling on his form, to reveal the crimson now soaking through.

Haruka's eyes widened, and his mouth opened and closed, the words would not take shape, as he took in the sight of the front of his master's kimono which was turning scarlet, the palm of Kantarou's right hand over his right eye, the blood dripping off the palm of his hand into the ground.

…_Drip…Drip…Drip…_

-

"_Now what Raikou-sama?" questioned Ibaragi, glancing from the dark waters to her companion._

"_Well, that will be entirely up to Ichinomiya Kantarou," he replied, with a grin appearing on his face._

-

The Onikui Tengu's screams broke through the silence of the quiet morning, as Ichinomiya Kantarou fell and lay motionless at the foot of the great temple.

-

Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: This chapter is going to be a reflection on the life of our fated exorcist. Thank you for your inspiring reviews for last chapter, I really appreciate them all. Italics are flashbacks or things that happened in the past just so you know.

-

"_**To live in this world you must be able to do three things: to love what is mortal; to hold it against your bones knowing your own life depends on it; and, when the time comes to let it go, let it go"—Mary Oliver**_

-

_There was one a boy who was born into this world with the sixth sense—he had the ability to see the unseen world that passes us by each and every day of our lives. Unfortunately, his gift was his curse; therefore, his village felt that he would bring misfortune to them and shunned the boy. _

_At the age of five he found solitude in befriending the youkai who resided in the woods near his house. The children of the village were cruel and allowed for their parents perceptions to be passed down to them. _

_His mother tried to make her son __**normal **__and wanted him to drop all of this nonsense about youkai; however, the child could not comprehend why no one else could see what he could and how such caring creatures could be harmful. _

_His father on the other hand, knew quite well that he was to blame for his son's misfortune. He, himself, had never received the gift of sight but knew that his family lineage was prominent in producing exorcists—he had even gone so far as to hide the truth from his wife in fear of her reaction. _

_The father's worse fears were soon realized and out of guilt he gave his son enough love for both himself and his wife who had in return rejected her own child. She would spend most of her days in the garden outside of their home, mumbling to herself and cursing the gods for sending her a curse instead of a blessing._

_How could a mother reject her own son? His remorseful father would question each and every time his son looked up at him with his large crimson eyes shining with mirth. He would hug his child and whisper words of encouragement in hopes that the boy may know that he was loved._

_Life continues to go on and soon the seasons change leaving us to wonder where has the time gone? For eight years the father loved his son, he did everything in his power to shield his son from the mistrusting villager's stares. It was during these days where he would take his son to see the woman his father once loved, she was accepting of him in every way and even grew to love him as her own grandson. _

_His mother's condition had only deteriorated, his father knew this well, but no matter how much he loved his wife he couldn't turn his back on his son—he was truly the world to him. In his eyes, his son was beautiful in every aspect from his soul to his outlook on life and his affection toward others no matter how cruel they were, his face would always hold a smile._

'_Does it bother you, Kan-chan when the children don't play with you? Aren't you lonely?' his father would ask, noticing that the children never played with his child._

'_No,' his son would reply and smile while holding his father's hand in his own, 'I'm not lonely because I have you.' _

_The father would kneel down and embrace his son, tears streaming down his cheeks in the process, 'I love you, Kan-chan, please always remember that.'_

_The child's world shattered that year when his father did not come for him after school. He found it odd yet figured that he would surprise his father by showing up at home on his own—with a smile he had headed home in hopes of finding his father's smiling face to greet him at the door. _

_However, no smile or loving embrace would follow for when he walked inside his breath caught in his lungs at the sight of his father's motionless body lying on his bed; his mother sobbing at the side of her husband, while countless villagers sadly shook their heads. _

_The smile the boy usually held was gone, his eyes staring blankly at the only person he had ever loved, it wasn't until he saw the madness in his mother's eyes when she turned to face him that the tears cascaded down his cheeks, __**"It's because of you he's gone! He was on his way to find you! I hate you!'**_

_The boy slowly moved backwards out of the room, as her words rang out in his mind, __**'I hate you!' **__before he turned and took off running his sandals echoing as he ran down the steps and out the front gates._

_He ran until his legs gave out and fell to the ground on his hands and knees, his tears falling from his face and onto the ground beneath him. His heart ached, his throat hurt from the sobs he had been trying to still, and the eyes of the villagers bore into his back. _

_When all looked lost for the boy and he had hung his head in shame, he felt a hand on his shoulder and slowly looked up to find the same woman who his father had first introduced him to. _

"…_Grandmother, Kaoru…" he whispered, his body wracking with sobs, as he sat before her._

_She slowly knelt down rubbing his head with her hand, "My poor little Kan-chan," she stated looking into his crimson eyes full of pain._

_His eyes widened when he felt her arms wrap around him and hold him to her, "You'll come home with me, for I already love you."_

_So much sadness for one so young to have been exposed to; after his father's death the boy's smile was never the same; it had all become a façade. The real Ichinomiya Kantarou died with his father on that day, and only reflections of the former occasionally showed through. _

_Without his father there to shield him, the villager's and their children became cruel; Kaoru did not have the status to deter them and offered the boy her love and comfort in the days ahead. That is why the boy surrounded himself with youkai and sought after the Onikui Tengu of legend. _

"_Kantarou, please be careful dear," chided Kaoru as she watched the boy nearly stumble down the stairs, "Wherever are you going?"_

_He stopped with a lopsided grin appearing on his face, just long enough to give her a hug, "I think I'm going to find the Onikui Tengu today, grandmother!"_

_Sighing the old woman shook her head, the boy sure was energetic, and their collection of odd books and random objects was increasing tenfold. She watched as he tripped over the fabric of his kimono just once, made himself right again and ran down the street. A smile appeared on her face, "How like your grandfather you are, Kantarou." _

_That day nearly shattered the old woman's heart, as she ran down the road the boy had taken earlier in the day heading toward the ancient temple that had been worshipped by the villager's for centuries. He hadn't come home and it was growing late, she couldn't imagine what could be keeping him._

_Her heart tightened at the sight of her child slumped up against a Sakura tree with blood seeping through the front of his once white kimono and a trail of crimson running down the right side of his face from his eye, talismans scattered around him stained with dirt and his own blood._

_Her mantra, as she held him to her and cried was, __**'Remember I love you.' **_

-

"Rosary, here is your dinner," informed Hasumi as he set down the plate in front of his adopted daughter and handed her a cup of tea.

He couldn't help but notice how distant she had become since the folklorist had departed earlier in the week, but shrugged it off as he went to retrieve his own dinner from the kitchen.

Rosary reached for tea cup when a crack appeared in it. Her eyes widened at the omen, while her gaze turned out the window toward the east where Kantarou's village was known to be.

-

Miyu passed her grandmother the freshly made cup of tea, "Here grandmother, please drink this."

Youko couldn't help but voice her thoughts now that the elderly woman appeared to be calming down, "Why did you say 'not the temple'?"

Kaoru slowly took a sip of her tea and lowered the glass, "I had a dream," she whispered, still rather shaky, "I saw my little one on that fated day…"

Youko's face held a confused expression as she looked to Miyu for some enlightenment only to find none.

"It was eighteen years ago when he went to the temple in search of the Onikui Tengu…" she informed, her eyes glazing over at the memory, "When I found him he was in a pool of his own blood," she took a deep breath to calm herself and heard both girls gasp, "I have never been so frightened before."

-

_Haruka gazed up at the changing sky above him as he lay on the roof. He let out a sigh when he heard the ladder creaking to inform him that someone was coming to interrupt his silence—no doubt his baka master._

"_Hakura, do you mind if I join you?"_

_His eyes left the sky to find Youko standing before him on the ladder with a smile on her face. He gave a nod of his head to let her know that he didn't care either way. When she took a seat next to him he waited as an awkward silence settled over the two, he could tell that there was something on her mind. _

"_What is it Youko?" he questioned, his eyes focusing on the night sky once more._

"_Haruka," she began, turning her gaze upward as well, "what is Kan-chan to you?"_

_Haruka's gaze shifted at her question, how strange of a question it was, "What do you mean?"_

"_I mean," she thought carefully, "is Kan-chan merely your master or do you feel anything toward him?"_

"_Why would you ask me this?" _

"_Because to me Kan-chan is more than my master," she explained, turning her attention to him, "To me, he is my friend and no matter how many times he uses me to make money, I still am happy to be with him."_

_Haruka's eyes widened at her words "Kantarou is…" he began, a sweatdrop appearing, "to me he is…" this sure was hard and so un-cool, "Kantarou is Kantarou. The baka master who I am now subjected to because he was the one to set me free and give me a name; his driving is atrocious, he's a cheap drunk, and his love for money is disturbing."_

_Youko hung her head and sighed, talking to Haruka about emotions was like talking to a brick wall. However, she wondered if maybe beneath the surface Haruka did regard Kantarou as a friend. _

"_Well, I like Kan-chan most of all because he accepts me for what I am," informed Youko, watching a shooting star pass by and smile, "Kan-chan isn't like most humans, he isn't closed minded and he protects youkai from people who would misuse them."_

_With that, she stood up and bid Haruka goodnight before slowly making her way down the ladder leaving the tengu to think of her words._

'_Kantarou is probably the only human that could name me; he's far different then any human I had ever met in the past, with the exception of the man who sealed me--to think that I would be set free by his descendant. He's a complete procrastinator, he doesn't take his work seriously, yet perhaps I'm missing something?' _

-

A stream of crimson ran along the cracked stairs, falling off the edges, while creating a steady _drip, drip, drip_ that the tengu's ears could not ignore. Following the stairs, the crimson trail continued where the exorcist now lay, the right side of his face engulfed in blood starting where his eye once was visible, a handful of talisman's still fisted in his left hand, the bells on his wrist giving off a dangerously loud ringing, and the Onikui Tengu falling on his knees outside of the barrier that would not break against his will.

"_**What does Kan-chan mean to you?"**_

Her voice rang throughout his mind as he stared at the fragile form of his master. Kantarou's left eye was clouded from shock or blood loss Haruka couldn't tell, he could hear the ragged breaths of his master, his hand twitching involuntarily on its own.

"_**Is Kan-chan only your master?"**_

"Kantarou!" yelled Haruka, his voice already hoarse, "Kantarou get up damn it! Aren't you always preaching that you want to be stronger?!"

Haruka watched helplessly as Watanabe appeared on the steps of the temple, his arms crossed over his chest, and a smug look on his face. It wasn't until Haruka felt the presence of a complete and utter darkness that his breath hitched. Next to Watanabe appeared a female with long black hair and black eyes, wearing a blue kimono with a white obi.

"I want to be the one to finish off the exorcist," she informed him, a smile appearing on her face, "I won't be satisfied until I can no longer hear him breathing; it will be my way of thanking him for imprisoning me all those years ago."

-

"_Kantarou, is that it?" asked Haruka, motioning to the scar on the young exorcist's chest._

"_Hai," he informed, placing his hand on his chest, "I received this a long time ago from an oni, I was careless, very careless," he looked down for a moment and sighed, " Now whenever there's an oni around it starts to hurt and I become weak. Sometimes the pain is so great that I pass out."_

-

"_**A long time ago from an oni…"**_

"The scar I gave him is still there," stated the female with a laugh accompanying her statement as she proceeded down the stairs.

"Why not fight the Onikui Tengu instead?!" hollered Haruka, immediately standing on his feet.

She regarded him for a moment, only to be interrupted by Watanabe, "The Onikui Tengu is being saved for another."

"What a shame," she replied, her face turning demonic as her gaze shifted to the fallen exorcist, "Can you move?" she taunted, her steps slow and drawn out, "I want to smell your fear, it's not as fun if you cannot even struggle for your own meaningless existence."

-

_It's cold and their voices are muffled. I can't see, there's no light, it's as if darkness has engulfed me. I feel so alone…_

"_**I love you Kan-chan, please always remember that."**_

_That voice, it sounds so familiar…a voice that I haven't heard since I was young, his voice…_

_It's my father's voice. I want to see him; maybe if I allow myself to slip into darkness then I can be with him. _

"_**Kan-chan, you must always keep walking forward. Your life has meaning, you mustn't forget that." **_

_How can I continue to move forward with no light to guide me?_

"_**If you fall, take my hand Kan-chan, I will help you up."**_

_It's so dark, but if you're really here then take hold of my hand…_

-

"_It looks as though we've arrived at the best part," informed Ibaragi, sitting on a tree branch, her legs dangling over the side of the branch._

"_Hai, although I was hoping that Ichinomiya would have faired longer," replied Raikou with a smirk, before turning his attention to his main objective, "However, look at the Onikui Tengu, do you see that wild look in his eye? That is what I want to fight…to bring honor back to my clan."_

"_Raikou-sama, it seems as though one of the pawns in this chess game is not finished…"_

-

Kantarou's left eye suddenly began to focus, the world and its sounds around him coming into view. The pain was overwhelming the moment his mind registered his wounds and the echoing footsteps approaching only caused his breath to catch in his lungs.

"Exorcist, I wanted to have more fun with you," her voice was venomous.

"Kantarou! Damn this barrier!" rang out Haruka's cries.

'_Barrier? Oni? Haruka…'_

Her footsteps stopped, she slowly began to raise her right arm which shifted into a scythe, "Good bye exorcist!"

A blinding light appeared causing Haruka to shield his eyes momentarily before turning his gaze back to his fallen master who he had been helpless to save; he would now be bound to Kantarou even in death due to his name.

-

Youko's attention turned toward the direction that she had last seen Kantarou heading in. A large flock of birds suddenly rose from out of the bushes as if startled by some unseen presence, causing her to jump momentarily.

"I'm going," she informed the other two occupants of the house before heading toward the front door.

"Wait," Youko turned to find Kaoru's hand on her shoulder, "We're coming as well. This visit has probably brought up terrible memories for Kantarou and I want to be there."

"If grandmother Kaoru is going then I might as well go too," informed Miyu with a wink,

"Hai, let's go then!" exclaimed Youko, hurrying outside with the two in tow.

-

Haruka's eyes widened, feeling his breath return to him, "…Kantarou…"

The exorcist leaned on his right forearm for support while holding up his left arm, a talisman in between his index and middle fingers; having created a barrier around himself right before the oni would have ended his existence.

"_**Every life has purpose my son, even yours."**_

-

Ok that's all that I have time for today! Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

Side Note: I have tried uploading this chapter since Sunday after _someone_ or _something_ got into my account. I apologize for all of the added chapter notes! I got Kan-chan on the case and we exorcised whatever it was so finally without further ado…

Author's Notes: I have never received so many disappointed e-mails and responses from my readers in regard to a story. I seriously had no idea how strongly my readers' desires were to see this story continue. In response to your pleas I have made it my goal to see this story through. There are many references to prior manga chapters and anime episodes, as well as, to the Shinto and Buddhist faiths.

-

Chapter 9: The Fate of an Exorcist

_Time is a companion that goes with us on a journey. It reminds us to cherish each moment, because it will never come again. What we leave behind is not as important as how we have lived—Patrick Stewart_

-

"Kantarou…" whispered Haruka in disbelief as he found his voice once more. He sat on his knees outside of the barrier parting his master from himself trying to gather his bearings.

Upon hearing his name the exorcist slowly began to turn his head to the sight of the emotion stricken tengu behind him. His features made a grimace as a wave of pain coursed through his body, keeping his left hand up with the talisman was no easy task in his weakened state.

The onikui tengu looked on in vain at the form of his master. The right side of Kantarou's face had a crimson trail beginning from the once visible orb that usually carried a hint of mirth. The visible orb was not its vibrant color but a subtle red, that harbored a world of hidden pain within its depths.

Their eyes were locked with one another's as a small knowing smile appeared on Kantarou's face, "Haruka," the action created a series of coughs that wracked throughout his entire body and ended with a trickle of blood flowing from the corner of his mouth.

"Kantarou," began the tengu whose eyes were beginning to flash and his features resembling those of a wild beast, the smell of blood and near death overriding his thought processes, "you have to break this barrier!"

Kantarou let out a ragged breath taking in the situation at hand with calculating looks to his surroundings…

_A barrier…three distinct locations where the temple rocks are located...the oni who's only contained within this barrier for as long as my will doesn't falter…and Watanabe who has managed to disappear and the one who is controlling the oni I would imagine is hiding behind the scenes. I can't take care of all of the variables, I will have no choice but to gamble if I am to make sure that Raikou does not get his hands on Haruka._

The exorcist's eye softened at the state of mind his tengu was in. It would appear that part of Haruka wanted to save his master, yet the onigui tengu of legend wanted nothing more than to finish his life with his very strength and have his revenge for his imprisonment all those years ago.

"Haruka…"

He voice seemed to bring the tengu from his inner musings as he stared blankly at his fallen master who continued in a voice firmer than he had expected, "it will be alright," he spoke his breaths heavy and prolonged, "everything will be fine…"

Haruka felt a pulsation run throughout his entire body as he finally understood the meaning of Youko's words,

_To me, Kan-chan is more than my master. To me, Kan-chan is my friend and I'm happy to be with him. What is Kan-chan to you, Haruka?_

-

_**The first sight the revered tengu of legend saw was that of a human who appeared to be a mere boy…**_

"_You who have broken the seal, it is thanks to you I have been freed. You have my gratitude…human…"_

"_You're him, aren't you? The legendary…Onikui Tengu, right?!"_

_**The boy was by far rather energetic by his discovery and had fallen to his knees in wonderment…**_

"_Once long ago, but no longer, now my name is Haruka and in giving me that name you have become my master. You should be proud human."_

"_You know…I've wanted to meet you for so long. I thought that if I met you I could somehow become stronger."_

_**Yet his words were so sincere…**_

-

"_Would you mind explaining why you got in my way?" _

"_What do you mean? I told you, I try to __**help**__, not kill. I wanted to control your specialty lightning. We had to give him a shock just strong enough to cleanse his spirit without killing the demon and we did! I may not be good with demons but after years of searching I finally found __**you**__, my onikui tengu so I'm not afraid of them anymore!"_

-

"_Just sealing him again doesn't solve a thing! He'll break out eventually and then he'll repeat everything he just did."_

"_If that happens, I'll repeat everything __**I**__ just did."_

"_Do you honestly think he will learn that way? You'll just have to do it over and over!" _

"_Then I'll __**do**__**it**__ over and over. I'll do it as often as possible until the day I die."_

-

_Until the day I die…_

"Exorcist," the oni's voice rang throughout the silence that had fallen over the area, "Your will is weakening…soon I will be free and I will rip that heart that is even now constricting painfully from within your chest. I will crush your spirit and make your passing as agonizing as I possibly can and I shall make the pathetic onikui tengu watch as you draw your last breath," she stated with much conviction with a demonic smirk on her face.

"_Kono ama_," growled Haruka as he glared at her contorted face, "what kind of oni would prefer the life of a human when it could take that of a legendary tengu?"

"Don't tempt me," she informed with a laugh then turned her attention back to the weakening exorcist, "but I must finish this one off to repay him for sealing me all those years ago. Why I wasn't able to kill you back then I'm not sure, but I would have thought that you would have put up more of a struggle considering the amount of spiritual energy you possess."

She arched an eyebrow as she regarded him and her eyes lit up, "You're at your limit now…I can hear your heart straining, your barrier won't last much longer and then I shall have my revenge on you Ichinomiya Kantarou."

"Why you—

"**Haruka.**"

The tengu stopped short at the way his master had called his name and turned his attention back to the man who was feebly trying to make it to his feet. Kantarou pushed himself up with his right arm, a trail of blood dripping to the ground, pushing himself to his feet and panting heavily as he stood unsteadily before his enemy. He turned his attention to the tengu behind him and looked far older than he ever had.

"This is my last stand. Should we never speak again—

"Kantarou, stop!" the tengu cried as he watched his master swaying dangerously the trail of crimson ever growing.

"_Haruka_, don't interfere."

The air stopped flowing through Haruka's lungs at his master's order. One that he would never be able to disobey due to the contract that he and Kantarou possessed; his eyes widened in shock as he felt a wave of betrayal wash over him. It was as if a dog had been abandoned by its master.

The onikui tengu stood on the sidelines at first feeling useless then as if a newfound feeling had washed over him he looked over at Kantarou who had an expression like none he had ever seen. Haruka's eyes widened then a smirk appeared on his face, his master had no intention of going down without a fight. He was about to see the _real_ Ichinomiya Kantarou momentarily and as his hand tightened around the staff he felt excitement course through his veins.

The barrier was starting to waver and his defiant master had a spiritual aura so intense around him that had he been a lesser demon he would have shown some kind of apprehension to facing a human at Kantarou's level. However, he had already faced a man of his abilities a long time ago…

In movements as quick as the lightning that shot across the sky the barrier containing the oni had broken and the exorcist had combated her attack with a talisman that set off a stream of fire shooting across the temple grounds.

-

"Raikou-sama…this is…"

Raikou couldn't help but smirk as he leaned forward, "Hai Ibaragi, _this_ is the real Ichinomiya Kantarou…this is the lineage that has rivaled my family for centuries. Watch as we are allowed to witness the last remaining Ichinomiya battle before his death."

-

She quickly blew the flames away with her scythe and laughed, "Yes, yes this is the battle that I imagined!"

Kantarou quickly pulled two wooden Shinto wands with paper streamers from his robes, holding one in each hand as he crossed his arms over his head with a talisman in his mouth, his ceremonial robes fluttering with the wind allowing for the cranes to be seen on the fabric and emanating the appearance of the very creatures about to take flight. The ceremonial robes of his family, embossed with the insignia of his family.

The tengu's eyes were busy darting across the battlefield, his master's movements were unlike anything he had ever encountered—as he parried her blow by crossing the wands in front of himself and pushed her back, quickly turning and guarding himself with both wands, twirling them and keeping the oni at bay, he leapt backwards, flames shooting out from the twirling wands as he ran after her, forming hand signs and calling upon various elements, first the earth began to shutter in amongst the flames—and the powerful aura of his sheer will and determination were so admirable that he felt a great deal of respect to have been released by someone like Ichinomiya Kantarou.

"So fast," remarked the oni as her wind attack sailed past the exorcist, her fury rising as the battle raged on, dodging debris as the ground gave way underneath her, "How long do you expect to be able to dodge my attacks? You're at your limit exorcist!"

"You'd be wise not to underestimate me," commented Kantarou as taking the talisman from his mouth and sending it high above him before crossing the wands in front of him a as a stream of fire in the form of a dragon shot out from the talisman, "Now, I shall see how you were released!"

Through the roar of the flames he brought his hands together and chanted, "_Nou bou aratannou tarayaayasara basratasatanan_!"

The exorcist's eyes widened as an image appeared amongst the flames, the chant he had murmured had the ability to send the heart to a place where the eye is unable to see in search of the unknown. He staggered backwards at the information that he had obtained and felt his heart constricting more painfully than before, bringing his left hand to his chest and breathing heavily.

He was on borrowed time, the more spiritual energy he used the weaker he would grow. Yet he could still not believe that the one who had broken the seal was not Raikou. The flames hit their target and the cry of anguish rose out of the oni whose face was seen contorting in amongst the flames.

The evil aura radiating from her was almost too much as he began to clench his chest, heaving blood from his lungs and feeling the full effect of her powers. She was a pawn in this game and the pieces were falling together now, Raikou was after the onikui tengu to restore honor to his clan and the other conspirator was after _his_ life.

The exorcist suddenly felt very stupid to have not noticed it before—

His forebodings were coming too quickly, all the pawns on the chess board were in place and in any game of chess you are to make a sacrifice in order to obtain the advantage and take down the king.

She was coming and coming quickly out of the flames as they shot out in various directions deflected from her aura.

"You have tried my patience long enough exorcist! I shall end your pitiful existence now!"

Kantarou barely had time to react as she came up on his right side—his blind side—and felt the venomous claws scrape the side of his forearm. He winced in pain, staggering backward.

"_Kantarou_!"

He could hear Haruka's voice ring out as he breathed heavily, the vision in his left eye was starting to blur as he began to see double vision due to becoming delirious from blood loss. For once in his life he hadn't lied, this would be his last stand…

Then came another voice, a frightened high pitched voice that rang through all of the noise caused from the burning debris,

"_Kan-chan!"_

"Youko-chan…" he murmured, somehow managing to find his footing as her cries penetrated his ears. He dizzily dodged the scythe of the oni and leapt backwards, before closing his eyes and focusing his senses.

"Is that one precious to you exorcist?"

He almost hadn't understood the meaning of her words as images blurred and sights and sounds began to run together, "Nani?"

"_Kan-chan?!_"

"I have been given the task of making you suffer and I shall uphold my duty for both my own pleasure and the pleasure of the one who released me."

His mind raced realizing that the barrier had never been for keeping anyone in; it was for keeping those who would interfere out. Before he could respond quick enough she had evaded him and was heading in the direction of the youkai he had promised to care for, the one who had been with him for many years.

The exorcist started forward, blood seeping rapidly through the front of his robes, his left eye the only one to guide him. As he ran the images of the past sailed through his mind and the onikui tengu turned his attention to the exorcist who should have been dead long ago as time for a moment ceased to exist when the master caught sight of the fox youkai with tears in her eyes coming toward him…

"_Youko-chan_!" weakly cried the exorcist, "Stay back! Stay back!"

Haruka's eyes followed the direction of his master and he immediately caught sight of the oni, he moved as quickly as he thought possible yet it seemed that the world were moving in slow motion and a terrible pulsation ran throughout his body as his eyes darted between his master and his master's subordinate…

Kantarou stumbled forward, the pain dulling his senses as he closed his eyes, forming several seals and praying that their may be a Kami who would listen to the pleas of a man who had visited a grave many times with the same question,

_Did you ever love me?_

-

A gasp was heard as the two figures finally caught sight of the fox youkai and stood in shock momentarily at the sight before them…

Youko's eyes were wide in disbelief as the back of her master stood before her shielding her from the attack of an oni whose aura was so dark it had managed to terrify her. The last words she had heard from her master were,

"_Naumaku san manda senda ma karoshada taratakan!_" as he threw a talisman into the air before a rain of spears fell from the sky.

Her senses came reeling back into perspective and so did those of the tengu who was now at her side.

"Kan-chan…" she whispered in relief, yet her eyes filled up with unshed tears and her hand went to cover her mouth when he gave her a sideways glance.

Miyu stood quietly holding the shoulders of her grandmother as they took in the sight of Kantarou who was barely standing, the entire front of his robes crimson and a trail of the same sticky substance beside him on the ground.

With ragged breathes, he held out his arm in front of Haruka who was to his side and held up his index and middle fingers, drawing a pentagram and creating a barrier as the oni let out a scream of fury her demonic features more prominent than ever, as he parried the blow.

"This is all I have left…" he murmured, "Never again will a _child_ be used to break the seal at this temple…"

Haruka's eyes widened momentarily at his master's comment as a memory entered his mind,

"_I wouldn't be surprised if our culprit was stealing children who had the spiritual energy to win. He probably used a child who stumbled upon his seal to break himself free in the first place. See? Like I said. A broken seal."_

"The army that faces, the ones who battle, fall into position, appear, and go forth!"

A great force exploded from the exorcist's body and wrapped itself around the oni and as her cry rang out the dark energy whirled past them until it dissipated with the wind and the sky turned to an orange hue with the setting of the sun…

-

"Amazing…" murmured Ibaragi as she gazed upon the exorcist below and slowly turned her gaze upon her master, "Raikou-sama…what will you do now?"

"I won't have to do anything Ibaragi…I do believe _she _already did enough…"

-

The barrier faded for its spell had been linked to the oni and as the exorcist slowly turned, his left eye fell on Youko's face and before he hit the ground he felt two arms around him and tears on his neck.

"_Kan-chan!_"

"Youko-chan…" he murmured, finding himself in her arms and sitting on the ground, his left eye moved and fell upon Haruka who was sitting at his side, saying something yet he could not make out the words, for everything felt so heavy and he was so tired…

"Haruka?" he wasn't sure if he was actually speaking or not, his heart was constricting painfully within his chest, "Take Youko and go…"

The tengu's eyes widened at his master's statement, "Nani? We have to get you to a hospital you baka!"

"There's no time…" mumbled the exorcist, trying to regain his bearings and push himself out of Youko's embrace, "She said she would always hate me…"

Both Youko and Haruka stood still as a memory invaded their minds…

"_I will never stop hating you! Not until the day I die Ichinomiya Kantarou!"_

"I never thought…" he coughed painfully and pushed himself upward, staggering as he felt Haruka take hold of his arm.

"Oi, Kantarou! You can't do anything in this state!" he cried, trying to reason with the exorcist who was by no means able to be standing.

"It's already too late," informed Kantarou, placing his hand over Haruka's, "Raikou is here for you…" he acknowledged the man with the tilt of his head and he focused his gaze toward the entrance of the temple…

The eyes of his subordinates followed as they fell on a figure standing in the entrance of the temple wearing traditional ceremonial robes. Her long black hair swaying in the breeze…

-

"_Probably Mai-chan will soon be able to become as good as me in using Senjyutsu."_

-

"And Mai-chan is here for me…"

-

Alright! Well that's a wrap for this chapter! Unexpected, eh?


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: We are now onto the final stretch of this story. After much consideration I have finally condensed the plot and come to the conclusion of how this story will end. There will be one more chapter left. So do enjoy this chapter and stay tuned for the final stage of Refraction…

-

"_I won't forgive you," she says. Why didn't you tell her that even if you do summon Taizanfukun, a sinner like yourself won't be able to substitute Miyabi?"_

"_Hatred could become a drive for one to live on too right?"_

"…_Kantarou…"_

"_It's ok; I'm used to these sorts of things…"_

_**To be used to being hated what a horrible thing to become accustomed to…**_

-

"Mai-chan?" questioned Youko, grasping at the sleeve of Kantarou's kimono in confusion, "Doshite?" she murmured and then stated more forcefully, "Doshite, Mai-chan?!"

The eyes of the bystanders fell upon the young girl who had begun walking down the bloodstained stairs of the temple with a dark expression on her face, "Doshite?" she replied in all innocence, "Doshite, you ask? Because I told Ichinomiya Kantarou that I would always hate him, for letting Miyabi die."

"Mai!" yelled Haruka, steadying his master's weak form, "Get a hold of yourself!"

"And you!" cried the priestess in venomous voice, rage etching across her features, "It is because of you that Ichinomiya left my sister's side during the ceremony. I should kill you as well, but first…"

Kantarou's eye widened, hearing the change in her voice and the wave of intent radiating from her body as he quickly turned, pushing Youko back, "Get out of here, Youko-chan!"

"No!" cried the fox demon, hanging onto him and pleading, "I can't leave, not without Kan-chan!"

"Youko," his voice held no arguments, "Leave, now!"

Tears ran down her cheeks as she regarded her master as he stood before her with only the left side of his face visible due to the crimson trail stemming from his right eye. "No Kan-chan. No!" she pleaded, clinging to him, and for the first time in her life feeling frightened for a human.

He had never spoken so harshly to her in all the years that they had been together, nor had he ever looked at her in this way. He looked so old and serious and as he pushed her away, her eyes widened when he took her hands and held them so gently within his own.

"Youko-chan," he whispered, "Please, do me this favor. Take my grandmother and Miyu and save both them and yourself."

"Kan-chan…" she replied in a shaky voice, watching as he managed to give her a cheery smile, even though it must have pained him to do so.

The exorcist dropped her hands and took staggering steps toward the priestess, he looked so pale and the blood had not subsided since the initial attack, for a human to have endured so much and still be standing it was an amazing display of defiance. As the youkai looked back at her beloved master she heard one word that was carried along with the breeze, _Arigato._

-

Haruka reached out, taking hold of his master under his right arm and holding firmly, "Kantarou, you cannot face her," he growled, torn between varying emotions, his senses in overdrive from all of the blood.

"Haruka, this is not your battle," replied the exorcist with a bow of his head, "You'll be completely useless against Mai's onmayou spells. Please leave me," he staggered forward, as a series of coughs resulted in a spew of blood falling from his parted lips and on to the ground.

Haruka made an attempt to grab his arm, but was faltered by the wave of Kantarou's hand intercepting his hand; he turned and spoke in a shaky voice, "And please take care of Youko-chan and the others…"

His voice trailed off at the sight of Mai raising her hand, and quickly pushed Haruka out of the way of a vine shooting upward where they had once been standing. The Onikui Tengu stumbled backwards but was quick to regain his footing as his gaze fell on his master who barely standing and panting heavily.

"This is more than simple onmayou, Haruka. Mai has been practicing the dark arts, for onmayou cannot be used against humans. Besides," his master turned to face him, the left side of his face still visible as his eye creased happily, "I can't protect you and fight for my life. So take care of my loved ones, will you?"

Haruka's eyes widened at the statement and then nodded his head in acknowledgement, "Hai, just don't die you baka."

"Aw, I didn't know you cared, Haruka," replied the exorcist nonchalantly, but their interaction came to an abrupt halt.

"Enough!" exclaimed the irate priestess as she cast a spell of binding that sent more vines toward the two.

Kantarou quickly took out a talisman from his sleeve and threw it upward creating a barrier with a bright light radiating from it, that deflected the attack, and in quick movements the two disappeared from the priestess's view.

"Kuso," growled Mai, her eyes scanning the area, "No matter, you're out here somewhere Kantarou!"

"Hai, I am," came a voice from behind her as she nearly dodged a chain of light shooting out from his outstretched hand.

She staggered backward, clearly confused as to how quickly he could still move yet regained her footing, realizing that the exorcist was acting as a diversion while the Onikui Tengu escaped.

"What's wrong, Mai-chan? You didn't think that I would let you get your hands on Haruka that easily did you? After all, there will be no reason for me to break my contract with Haruka if you are not using his capture as collateral against me in order to aide Raikou."

Instead of showing an ounce of shock toward his deductive reasoning the young girl smirked, "I thought you would figure it out. But to be honest, I don't really care if you live long enough to release the tengu from the contract that you possess. I just want to see you die!"

The exorcist quickly leapt backwards as black flames began to rise from the ground around the priestess. He panted heavily, finding his footing and clutching at his chest from the dark aura that was beginning to surround the area.

_She really has sold her soul to the devil…_

-

Haruka hadn't hesitated to get away with Youko and the others when Kantarou's diversion had been administered. Kaoru had put up a fight, frantically begging Haruka not to leave her child behind. Miyu had been the only sensible one as she stood before her grandmother, taking her shoulders and stating in a calm voice, "Grandmother, we must honor Kantarou's wishes. He is trying to save us for she will probably attack us in order to weaken him. Besides," she whispered, "we should do Kantarou the honor of not having us there to watch him dyi—

"No!" cried Youko, "Kan-chan won't…" she shook her head, tears pouring down her cheeks, "He won't!"

"Please go back to my child, my Kan-chan," pleaded Kaoru, taking hold of Haruka's arm, "After all, you are the Onikui Tengu, are you not? So please, as his _friend_ won't you do me this favor? And I shall go with Miyu and Youko and honor his wishes."

"_A human and a tengu cannot be friends. Not with our values and our life span. It's also a tragedy that we die in a different way. That's why I don't want to get deeply involved with humans."_

"_Aa…"_

"_What's with that attitude? I also have a question for you…"_

"_Oh? That's unusual for you."_

"_Why are you still dealing with me? Compared to the Onikui Tengu you've read in books and the tengu that I am there is a significant difference. I'm not like how I was in the past."_

"_I don't understand. Present…past…that stuff doesn't really matter; more over, Haruka, you're my friend." _

"Haruka?" questioned Youko, watching the tengu's body tense before gently removing Kaoru's hand from his arm.

"Hai, I will go to Kantarou. Youko, you must escape with these two and make it back to the village."

"Hai, we'll bring back help," informed Youko, but it was already too late for the Onikui Tengu was gone and all that remained was a few black feathers in his absence.

-

"_Raikou-sama, is that really alright? She's admitted her betrayal…" _

"_It's fine, Ibaragi…after all…I knew she would betray us from the beginning, however, I needed her to break the seal at the temple and she really is giving us a nice showing against Ichinomiya."_

"_He appears to be at his limit, Raikou-sama…"_

"_I wouldn't underestimate him Watanabe. Besides, I won't let her kill him before I get what I want. Stupid girl, if she thinks I would just hand Ichinomiya to her and let her be the executioner."_

"_You make it sound as though you respect the exorcist…"_

"_Perhaps I do Ibaragi. There's something about watching a man's rival fight for his life that gives us all a sense of respect."_

"_I see…then fight for your life Ichinomiya Kantarou and let us see who the victor shall be…"_

-

Haruka arrived on the temple grounds just as an explosion of dark flames erupted from the ground, nearly causing him to be blown backwards. Through the flames he could make out two figures. The apparent victor was standing over the fallen and when the voice made it to his ears he found himself running…

"_Now you shall die, Ichinomiya Kantarou!" _

-

"Mai, I don't know what Raikou promised you…" stated the exorcist in between labored breaths, drifting in and out of consciousness after the blow he had received, "but you can't trust him…once he has Haruka you won't matter to him anymore."

"Raikou-san promised me the one thing that you denied me, Kantarou" taunted the priestess, making a fist with her left hand and watching as the Onikui Tengu struggled against the chains binding him, "He's going to bring back Miyabi," she informed with a laugh.

"Mai, listen to me," strained Kantarou, "we are not miracle workers; we cannot bring back the dead without an equal or greater value, similar to the laws of alchemy. Even if it does work, what you would bring back may not be Miyabi and these dark summons always come with a cost to the user."

"Shut up! I've heard enough from you. Now do me the favor of breaking your contract with the Onikui Tengu so that I can obtain my goal. Or shall I kill him instead?"

"I'm sorry but I can't do that..." murmured the exorcist before closing his left eye.

Haruka's gasp of pain rang out through the area and Mai regarded the fallen exorcist, "Does it bother you that he's in pain?" She tightened the chain making the pain unbearable yet still the tengu did nothing more than gasp, "No?" She regarded him before leaning over his body, "Have you died already?"

Haruka fell to the ground after a futile attempt of freeing himself and continued to struggle, both his staff and his motionless master were still too far away to reach, yet his ears could detect the nearly inaudible breaths coming from the exorcist's parted lips, giving him some hope that there was still time.

Kuso, why had Kantarou had to be right about tengu's being weak against Onmayou spells…

"Mai, do you really think that Raikou is going to bring back Miyabi? Are you blinded by your revenge that you can't see that you've made a bargain with evil?"

Mai froze for a moment, as if contemplating his questions before stating in a carefree voice with an accompanying shrug of her shoulders, "I hate Ichinomiya Kantarou for letting Miyabi die, but since she died…" her hair fell across her face, shielding it from view, "the people of my village love me now," she laughed darkly, "Isn't that wonderful?"

Hakura's eyes widened, this girl was a walking contradiction, as if torn mentally from resurrecting her sister or living the life she had now, "Mai, you've completely been overtaken by evil…"

-

_And the darkness has surrounded the fallen exorcist's body…_

"_Kantarou-san? Kantarou-san?"_

"_Who's there?"_

"_Kantarou-san, you must wake up. Please wake up…"_

"_Gomen, but I'm afraid I just have nothing else to give…"_

"_Please Kantarou-san, please don't give up. Haruka-san is in trouble…"_

"_Haruka?"_

"_Hai. Haruka-san came back for you. Please let me help you…"_

…_And through the darkness, a light appears and a hand grasps his to reveal…_

"_It's you…"_

"_Hai, please let me aid you."_

-

"Shut up!" she cried, making the bindings constrict more painfully around the tengu, "You don't know anything! Do you see how strong I am? I'm by far stronger than Kantarou! "

"No Mai, you're not stronger than me," stated a deadly voice next to her ear as her eyes widened and she gasped in shock.

The priestess staggered forward and turned to face the exorcist who had once been just barely breathing standing confidently behind her, with an expression unlike one she had ever seen before.

"How? I was about to kill you!"

The exorcist regarded the distraught priestess and a smirk appeared on his face, "Because Mai, I don't fight for myself. I fight for those around me and that is where true strength comes from."

"You fight for the tengu?" she fixed her gaze on the bound tengu at her side, but gasped at Kantarou's words,

"_I fight for Miyabi-chan."_

"Mi-Miyabi?"

Haruka watched the exchange between the two and slowly watched as Kantarou tilted his head toward his left side to reveal a beautiful young girl with flowing brown hair and wearing a ceremonial robe who gently took hold of his arm with a smile.

"_Please save my Nee-chan, Kantarou-san. I'm afraid that she died a long time ago."_

"No!" cried Mai, shaking her head in disbelief, "No! Miyabi can't be here! She wouldn't betray me by siding with you!"

Miyabi turned to face her sister and sighed, _"Nee-chan, it is you who betrayed me. I asked you not to blame Kantarou-san for not summoning Taizanfukun-sama. And now you've hurt Kantarou-san so badly that I'm afraid when I leave him he will…"_

Kantarou shook his head with a solemn look on his face before turning his attention back to Mai, his crimson orb narrowing "Let Haruka go, Mai. This is not a battle you can win."

"I'm going to make you suffer for turning Miyabi against me!" she laughed, a maddening smile on her face, "Yes, then you will know what true pain is!"

"Mai," his voice was deadly serious and his face shown no remorse for what he was about to say, "Do you know why I didn't call Taizanfukan-sama the night of Miyabi's death?"

"Because you—

He cut her off with the same voice, "Because did you really think that Taizanfukan-sama would take _you_, a sinner as a sacrifice for a soul as beautiful as Miyabi's?" He found it in him to smirk at her face, "Sorry sweetheart, but Taizanfukan-sama wouldn't take you, no more than he would take me."

Considering Mai's reaction he refocused his attention, "Miyabi-chan…" the exorcist regarded the beautiful priestess at his side and merely watched as she nodded her head in acceptance, "Understood. Please stand back, I don't want to risk your soul being caught in this world."

Once she was out of the way, he pulled a talisman from his sleeve and held it in between his index and middle finger, taking off his spirit beads and winding them around his hand, "It ends here, Mai. If you refuse to let Haruka go," his face turned dark, "Then I will be forced to make you by any means necessary."

The dark priestess braced herself and sent a wave of dark energy into the chains binding Haruka. As if pleased with herself at hearing him gasp in pain, she turned her attention back toward the exorcist and throwing a dark talisman upward summoned various demons.

"_Honor the prayers within, multiple Kamis that descended prior to proper beings. Bind these onis evil and put down the evil, extinguish the hundred demons of the core and do it now!" _

The talisman multiplied into a hundred and attached themselves to the demons; the blast as they were exorcised pushed both competitors backward with a fury of wind. But one was quicker than the other as the dust cleared…

"_Embrace and praise all Buddhas divide the origins of the stars…Eastern Gouzanze Yasha Myou-ou, Western Daiitoku Yasha Myou-ou, Southern Kundou Yasha Myou-ou, Northern Kongou Yasha Myou-ou. Submit, purify, and destroy! Tear apart the binding spell and come before us the kami of Takaokami!"_

A water dragon appeared between the two combaters with a rush of wind, causing both to shield their eyes from the dirt being swept in the air. The dragon launched itself full force toward the dark priestess filling the land with a rapid flood of water as the bindings holding the Onikui Tengu disappeared.

Haruka flew from the water, staff in hand and landed some distance from his master as Miyabi rushed to greet him.

"_Haruka-san, I'm so glad that you're alright!"_

Haruka couldn't help but give her what would be the closest thing to a smile that he could muster, before turning his attention back to the silver haired exorcist.

The exorcist's attention was locked on the dark priestess as she emerged from the water and sealed her fate…

"No!" she screamed in a rage, "Help me defeat him! I must!"

Tears ran down Miyabi's cheeks as the darkness fully took over her sister's soul and surrounded her body. Haruka watched Kantarou raise his arms toward the darkening sky, his palms upward…

The bells on Kantarou's wrist were ringing dangerously fast, as Haruka noticed Miyabi's hands clasp in front of her and her eyes closing in prayer.

"_Please remember Kantarou-san's bravery, Haruka-san…"_

-

"_This is not going according to my plan!" exclaimed Raikou, jumping up from his post, "We must intervene or I will never get the Onikui Tengu!"_

-

"_Hear my prayers and please allow me to become the vessel for your bidding. Come blade of light that cuts through darkness!"_

Lightning began to appear in amongst the dark clouds, as the exorcist stood his ground against the relentless wind. The ringing bells were the only thing audible in amongst the deafening noise, but the Onikui Tengu was able to make out his master's last command,

"_Haruka! Give me your staff!"_

With all the strength the tengu could muster, he sent the staff flying toward the exorcist, who deftly caught it in his left hand before raising it upward…

"_Sword of lightning, paint the surroundings in white silver. Extremely blessed lightning!" _

With a burst of energy he jumped nimbly out of the way of an attack by the possessed priestess and upon his descent cried,

"_A commandment of the electric Kami, do it immediately!"_

The lightning was blinding as the silver haired exorcist used the staff as a blade cutting through the darkness surrounding the priestess and the screams that were uttered from her mouth were drowned out by the crackling of the lightning. The bystanders could not see what was occurring from within the light…

-

"_Kuso!" cried Raikou, for he knew there was nothing he could do now…_

_His plans had been faltered…_

_-_

Yet the exorcist found himself floating in a white light and a girl bowing her head in appreciation as she stood before him.

"_Gomen nasai that I was so easily taken over my own grief that I became a pawn of darkness."_

"_Mai-chan…"_

_She lifted her head and gave a sad smile, "Arigato for setting me free, Kantarou-san. And gomen nasai for—_

_He held up his hand to silence her and smiled, "It's alright. I forgive you."_

The light faded and the Onikui Tengu looked to find that the body of the dark priestess had vanished from the land. He turned his gaze toward the crying priestess to his side not sure what to say in order to ease her pain, but found that it wasn't necessary.

"_Haruka-san…please keep Kantarou-san in your heart at least…"_

The tengu found himself standing in shock at her words for they were once spoken by another…

"_Haruka, please keep Miyabi-chan in your heart at least…"_

"_That was the first time I had seen someone die with a smile on their face. I couldn't forget it even if I tried."_

And a sickening feeling coursed through his body, for he could hear no sound and as his gaze searched the land and fell upon the motionless and bloodied body of his master…

-

Cliff hanger…Please be kind and review. Last chapter next time…


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: We have reached the final chapter dear readers. Thank you for motivating me to see this story through to the end. I hope that you have enjoyed the journey as much as I have. I do hope that you will be happy with the outcome of the story; I put a lot of time researching facts and religions for this story and learned a great deal. And I really think that you will find some pleasant and enlightening realizations.

-

The exorcist's ceremonial robes rippled in the wind, the cranes exhibiting a life of their own…

-

_Around the world the crane is symbolic to many cultures. For the Japanese the crane is a symbol of solitude and independence, it represents a messenger or a communicator who is both a source of wisdom and knowledge, as well as, a being who shall achieve a higher state of consciousness._

-

The Onikui Tengu felt the same pulsation course through his body as his feet appeared to drag toward his motionless master. The only sound that was heard was the fabric rippling from the intense wind that had swept across the area. The once dark clouds now parting from the dissipating lightning…

It had been so fleeting, _"Haruka, I kept my promise to protect you, ne?"_

And before he could answer it was gone…

-

_Do not dwell in the past, do not dream of the future, concentrate the mind on the present moment—Buddha_

-

The landscape hardly resembled that of a sacred ground, for it was colored with crimson as if an artist had haphazardly splattered a blank canvas. Yet its source was too apparent for the Tengu, as feet stopped and knees fell to the disheveled surface.

-

_Wow, he's that strong? I wish he'd share some of that strength with me. More powerful than a demon, huh? I'll call him Haruka…_

-

"Oi…Kantarou…"

He hadn't realized how hoarse his voice sounded, or how dry his throat had become as he hesitantly placed his hand on the exorcist's shoulder. Yet when he gave a small shake he received no response.

-

"_I'll bet you were as awful then as you are now."_

"_Nonsense! I was famous in the area for being a prodigy."_

"_You lie."_

-

"Kantarou…"

How many times had he repeated the name that he had once thought he despised?

-

_You always lie Kantarou…_

_-_

"Kantarou, stop fooling around damn it," his voice had betrayed him and his doubt had leaked through, as he took a firm hold of his master's shoulders and shook him.

-

"_My rope, never let it go, Haruka…"_

_-_

"Kantarou!"

Still no response came from the silver haired exorcist. The tengu looked at the still form of his master. His silver hair was dull from the mixture of earth and blood. The once dripping trail of crimson from his right eye had finally run dry, the left side the only unmarred part of his face. His left eye was closed and the tengu could not hear breath escaping from his master's parted lips, nor could he feel the rise and fall of Kantarou's chest as he gently placed his hand.

His hand rose from the exorcist's chest and when he turned his hand upward the palm was painted scarlet. Haruka's hand trembled as a glimpse of the past entered his mind…

-

_A man dressed in ceremonial robes, performing a sutra in order to seal away the Onikui Tengu, and the last thing seen was the fluttering of the cranes on the robes…_

-

Haruka lowered his hands as his gaze fell upon Ichinomiya Kantarou. Descendant of the one who had sealed him so long ago…

_Yet the Onikui Tengu is torn…and as footsteps echo upon the earth he closes his eyes and bows his head…_

-

"Is the exorcist dead Raikou-sama?"

They stop, giving the Onikui Tengu a wide birth, for they have witnessed his anger and are expecting the unexpected.

"This is not what I wanted, Ibaragi. Ichinomiya was not supposed to die before—

-

Help arrives as promised and with the setting of the sun the colliding of metal is heard from in the distance and the party quickens its pace. Its members make it to the grounds of the temple and a scream echoes throughout the area.

"Onikui!"

It would appear that help arrived in the form of the white tengu of the mountain, who has just laid witness to the Onikui Tengu parrying a blow with Minamoto Raikou. Yet it is the female youkai at his side whose gaze falls upon the fallen exorcist, and she runs paying no attention to sounds of battle or the danger before her.

-

"Kan-chan! Kan-chan!"

Her cries are interrupted by the clashing of sword and staff upon one another, and she shakes the lifeless form of her master to reveal that there is no breath coming from his body.

-

"Raikou-sama!" come the cries from his companions as they stand helplessly on the sidelines.

"Stay back!" cries the exorcist, who has seen these eyes before set on him, and as he pushes the Onikui Tengu back he has but one question, "Was it not you who tried to kill Ichinomiya when last we battled?!"

"Shut up!"

And the rest are exchanges of wasted words from both parties…

-

The white tengu watches on understanding that it was not the Onikui Tengu's desire for his master's death that has prompted him to come to this state but…

The clang of metal against the earth comes far too quickly for either party to comprehend. For their weapons were not taken from them by means of the other, but by a third party.

"Sugino?!"

"The white tengu?"

"Onikui…" the tengu begins, standing before the two combaters, as he looks upon them fully understanding the events that must have led up to this moment.

Yet one opponent leaps backward, calling back his sword into his hand and regarding his fallen rival—Ichinomiya Kantarou, "Ibaragi, Watanabe, this day is lost."

"Raikou-sama?!"

"Ichinomiya is dead and the contract remains in place. There's nothing more that can be done. I must find another way to reach my objective. My regards to Ichinomiya's loved ones, he was a worthy adversary in the field."

And the Onikui Tengu's staff pierces the air as the exorcist and his companions disappear from the site…

-

"Rosary?!"

Her adoptive father rushes to her side after hearing her scream coming from the back yard near the koi fish pool. He takes her by the shoulders, her hands covering her face as tears run down her cheeks.

"Rosary…" his voice softens as he tries to figure out what could have happened to the child, "What's wrong?"

"Kantarou…" she murmurs in between sobs.

Yet as Hasumi sends accusing glares across the property and finds no folklorist in sight he returns his attention to the girl.

"Rosary, I don't see Ichinomiya here, but if he's done something—

She grabs his sleeve as he starts to wander away from her. Her green eyes are glassy as she observes him and whispers, "Kantarou's gone...he's no longer here, he's not anywhere…"

The man is taken back by her expression and watches in awe as she clutches to him, her arms wrapped tightly around his waist.

And a memory runs through his mind like an old movie reel…

"_Don't you have an interest in that girl's powers? I understand that you're a scholar but I think that it's cruel. Your real intentions will hurt your companion."_

"_It's not like that! Just don't go around assuming things like that!"_

"_Is that so? Then it's fine."_

"Rosary…" he found himself murmuring her name, '_Why would I remember that conversation now?' _

-

The staff clattered the ground as the Onikui Tengu fell to his knees, while the white tengu bowed his head sadly and turned his gaze back toward the two female youkai who were near the body of Ichinomiya Kantarou…

"Muu…" murmured the small green youkai as she sadly looked at the sight before her.

"Kan-chan…" whispered the female youkai, holding his upper body in her arms, his head resting on her chest as silent tears hit the ground below, "Kan-chan…please wake up. I'll never complain about doing the research for your manuscripts or the number of odd jobs you make me perform, ok? So wake up and let's go home."

"Youko…"

She regarded the white tengu with a hopeful look, "Sugino-sama, you can do something right? You can make Kan-chan wake up..."

Sugino crouched down next to the pair and placed his hand on the exorcist's chest before sadly shaking his head, "If he were still living, he would have been able to become a white tengu like me," he informed with a smirk but it was really half hearted.

The Onikui Tengu was gazing back at the party but it was Sugino's comments that made him think back to a time when he hadn't been with Kantarou very long…

"_I've heard it's a white tengu, Haruka."_

"_A white tengu? Don't those usually start out as over confident high priests and shamans?"_

"_Indeed. Black tengu's like you are born as tengu, but white tengu are humans who fell into the state of being tengu."_

"_Which means, you're half way to becoming one."_

"_You're silly. Hush."_

But Sugino was correct; in order to fall into that state the person needed to be still part of this world…

-

"_Kantarou-san?"_

"_Hai?"_

_The priestess took hold of his hand and smiled sadly, "Do you want to go with me? Would you like to see your grandfather and your father?"_

_The exorcist looked at with a small smile, "I was hoping that I could see them again, but I didn't think it would be like this. But I know that if I wait too long, Miyabi-chan I won't be able to leave this world. I'll become a lost soul."_

_She bowed her head, "Hai, I can only stay with you for a while longer, Kantarou-san. Then you must make the decision on your own. Kantarou-san?"_

"_Hai, Miyabi-chan?" he responded, feeling her hand gently squeeze his own._

"_Does it surprise you that they mourn your death?"_

"_I didn't really expect it to hit Youko-chan so hard…" he admitted, looking away with a look of guilt, "A terrible thing to have wanted to see, ne?"_

_Miyabi shook her head and smiled, "We all want to know that we are loved, Kantarou-san. Does Haruka-san's reaction surprise you more?"_

"_I can't believe that he attacked Raikou after my death. I had no idea that the feelings of friendship that I have for him would be mutual…"_

_The priestess closed her eyes and sighed, "It's wonderful to have friends…"_

"_I wouldn't know…" murmured the exorcist, his silver hair falling to hide his face from view, "I never had a friend as a child…many times I never knew who I was, I was always trying to portray someone that would fit in, no questions asked…"_

"_When I read your fortune," she began, lifting his chin with her hand and smiling, "What I read was the façade that you show the world. Yet, deep inside I knew that there was more to your soul…"_

"_Miyabi-chan…" he gave her a small smile in gratitude, "Arigato. I think that I will take the chance…"_

_Her eyes widened in realization, "Kantarou-san…you could still…"_

_He took a deep breath, his eyes closed and stood tall within the light, "I'm going to try and put my trust in someone other than myself for a change."_

"_Kantarou-san…"_

"_Miyabi-chan," he took hold of her hands within his own, "Arigato for everything that you've done for me…"_

-

_Refraction: the change in the apparent position of a celestial body due to bending of the light rays emanating from it as they pass through the atmosphere_

_In the spiritual sense the spirit passes through various atmospheres through projection and onward to ascension and has the choice to decide where it wishes to remain based on the will of the user's heart…_

-

"We should…" began Sugino, unsure as to how to continue, but it wasn't necessary for the Onikui Tengu had crouched down beside of Youko.

"Youko, let us take Kantarou back to Kaoru," informed Haruka, his voice empty and emotionless.

She slowly loosened her grip and watched her master's limp form slip from her grasp as Haruka carried him toward the stairs of the temple ground. The sun's last remaining rays casting eerie shadows across the land…

Sugino offered the distraught girl a hand before he and his wife solemnly followed behind. It was bittersweet to see the Onikui Tengu who had once sworn to seek revenge and hate humans carrying one that had become not only his master but his _friend_ away from the battle ground that had claimed his life.

"…_Tengu's and humans can't be friends…it wouldn't be a good match…Yet even so, Kantarou…you were my friend…"_

"_Haruka, I kept my promise to protect you, ne?"_

The Onikui Tengu stiffened at the whisper that was carried along the breeze. It had sounded so much like his master's voice. He looked down to find a tired smile etched on the exorcist's face, his hooded left eye, harboring a crimson orb looking up at him.

"Kan-Kan-tarou…" murmured Haruka, completely in awe, holding his master in his arms as night fell upon the earth.

The following members of the party had noticed the tengu's abrupt stop and quickened their pace.

"Haruka, what's—

She stopped in mid-sentence to find her master gazing upon her and as the tears ran down her cheeks she couldn't help but throw herself at him.

"Ow…Youko-chan…" he began to complain, yet the look of her tear stained face made him reconsider as he weakly put his hand on top of her head and smiled, "That's a good kid," he teased.

Sugino appeared to have wiped his eyes with his sleeve before Kantarou could actually confirm seeing any tears and Muu quickly attached herself to the top of his head _muu-ing_ lovingly as only she could do.

_Arigato for giving me the strength to come back to them…_

With a sigh he turned his attention back to his life long aspiration and smiled weakly, "Haruka, I kept my promise—

"Baka!"

His left eye widened at the tengu's outburst but recognized an underlying emotion hidden within his eyes, his crimson eye softened before his sensible side took over.

"Yosh! To the hospital, Haruka! I'm woozy from blood loss…"

"Don't order me around you bastard," replied the tengu through grit teeth, his eye twitching.

"Oi, Onikui wait up!"

"Kan-chan! Haruka!"

Yet the tengu followed his master's wishes and before the exorcist lost consciousness he found himself flying above the village that had once been full of painful memories and realized that in the end he had achieved his ultimate goal…

"Arigato, Haruka…"

"Arigato?"

"Because of you, I was able to become stronger…"

And the exorcist never heard the response that disappeared into the wind…

_You were already strong…_

-

Oh I hope that you enjoyed. And thank you for all of your support and wonderful reviews throughout the journey! I'm thinking of an epilogue. What do you think? I've got some good ideas…let's hear your opinions…


	12. Epilogue

Authors' Note: I was very pleased with the response that this story received. So this shall complete the journey and tie up any loose ends. Thanks again for your wonderful reviews along the way. Take care dear readers!

-

Epilogue: Because You Live

-

_We cannot change our past. We can not change the fact that people act in a certain way. We can not change the inevitable. The only thing we can do is play on the one string we have, and that is our attitude—_Charles R. Swindoll 

-

They say that just before you die your life flashes before your eyes. It's in that very moment that you are overwhelmed with every wonderful moment within your existence. However, it is also at that time that you realize every regret or disappointment you have ever experienced. And you ask yourself, am I truly meant to die now? Couldn't I be allowed to achieve the things I never had? And the same holds true for an exorcist by the name of Ichinomiya Kantarou…

-

The exorcist sat, seated upright in the white sheeted bed, staring out the window, his left eye clouded from thought, and the smell of antiseptic in the air as the rising sun's rays created ghastly shadows on the beige walls of the tiny hospital room.

Outside the room he could hear this beloved grandmother speaking with the doctor who had treated him when Haruka and the others had arrived the evening before. His mind registered the words, _eye _and _heart _yet the exorcist had already heard it once before.

"_Ichinomiya-san," began the doctor as he regarded his patient, holding a medical chart in hand, "You should know that I can see no reason why your vision in your right eye won't fully heal given time; however, the wound that you received created a substantial amount of damage. Not only did you lose a massive amount of blood, but you have two or three fractured ribs, and sustained an even bigger risk to your heart. It would be wise not to over do it, you should—"_

_The exorcist turned toward his physician, his right eye covered, with traces of dried blood still evident on his cheek and gave a faint smile. _

"_I appreciate your concern but—"_

"_Ichinomiya-san, you do not understand. What I am trying to say is that your heart—_

"_Now it is you who does not understand," the exorcist's voice was firm, "What good is a heart if it is never used?"_

-

He found himself absentmindedly fingering the thick bandages covering his chest. The oni had torn his chest open in almost the same location it had once done before when he was but a child.

His left eye narrowed as he felt a familiar presence and turned his head, the crimson orb in his left eye falling upon a figure hidden in the shadows of a corner in the room.

"So the rumors were true. I had to know before I left this village if you truly had returned from the dead, Ichinomiya."

The exorcist watched as the figure pushed away from the wall, the steps softly echoing on the tile floor as the shadows retracted from her body, her face coming into view.

"You truly are stronger than I had expected. Of course, I realized that in order to control the Onikui Tengu one would have to possess great power. But even Minamoto Raikou couldn't have anticipated that you would kill the priestess and leave yourself dying before he was able to unbind the contract that is in effect."

He watched as the oni gave a smile in what would appear to be appreciation, before being so forward as to take a seat on the edge of the bed.

"You do realize that your control over the Onikui Tengu will eventually end…"

"What do you want, Ibaragi?" responded the exorcist, his eye fixated on her and cutting to the chase after having had quite enough mind games.

She smiled, closing her eyes as she made her comment known, "I want you to know that I enjoyed your performance. I have only witnessed one other mortal fight so strongly for his existence," her smile grew as she continued, "perhaps you two are more alike than you let on."

The exorcist wanted to say that he and his rival were nothing alike; however, how could he when the statement would be a lie? Both strived to be the best within their field, yet while one was seeking power, the other was seeking knowledge.

"Your silence strengthens my point. I won't keep you too much longer for Raikou-sama will be calling and it wouldn't do to have him see me conversing in the room of his enemy."

Kantarou watched as she silently stood, the wrinkles of her dress straightening in the process. Ibaragi's eyes were fixed intently on his face, "I know what I saw and I heard no breath, nor did I sense any life force coming from your motionless body. You had lost far too much blood for any mere mortal to have endured. So tell me, Ichinomiya Kantarou, how it is that you live?"

"I live for the sake of protecting those around me. I would not expect someone like _you_ to fully understand."

She laughed, watching as his gaze returned to the outside world beyond the glass of the small window, "Fair enough," she glided across the room, as if ready to exit through the door, "Oh and exorcist?" she turned her head, catching his eye, "Raikou-sama didn't really want to kill you, he enjoys the competition far too greatly. Having you bare witness to the awaking of the Onikui Tengu would have been more his style."

The exorcist's fingers clenched the bed sheets, "Tell Minamoto that I shall never break my contract with Haruka to further his ambitions!" He pulled himself up from the bed and stood before her, "Tell Minamoto I will—

His strength gave way as a wave of nausea coursed throughout his body; he staggered forward but in the end fell to the floor, the accompanying crash of the stand holding the IV drip and the heart monitor raising the alarm.

The oni arched an eyebrow watching the few drops of blood stain the tiled floor after the exorcist broke out in a series of coughs, "Do try to calm down, it won't do us any good if you die before we have recovered the Onikui Tengu."

She turned her head, hearing footsteps and sighed, "Until next time Ichinomiya Kantarou."

He heard footsteps quickening and the door knob turn as the last traces of her energy dissipated in the air and wiped his mouth with his sleeve. The look of alarm on the Onikui Tengu's face as he burst into the room stated that he had felt Ibaragi's presence.

"Kantarou?!"

The tired exorcist gave a small smile, "Haruka? What brings you here?" Apparently he hadn't lost his sense of humor, as he sat on the cold floor, the rise and fall of his chest indicating how labored his breathing was.

"Kan-chan?!"

He looked up, his eye falling on Youko standing in the doorway, with a look of fright on her features.

"Kan-chan!" she exclaimed, seeing her master sitting in a heap, the IV stand lying across the floor, the contents of the bag flowing, the front of the loose white kimono had come open baring the bandages on his chest that were now seeping crimson.

"Go get the doctor, Youko!" hollered the tengu, breaking the youkai of her daze and watching as she quickly turned and followed his order.

"Kantarou, did she…"

"If you mean, Ibaragi," he tried to push himself up off the floor yet his strength was lost to him as he faltered, leaning against Haruka's arm he continued his chest heaving, "No she merely told me that she was sent to confirm my survival."

"Kantarou, why do you—

His master closed his left eye and smiled his hand against the tengu's arm that was bracing him, "Because it is why I live. I live to protect my important people. I will protect them until the day I die."

"Kantarou, can't you ever think about yourself for once?"

The tengu could not see the exorcist's visible eye, how the crimson orb had softened when he stated, in that serious voice that rarely shined through, "Oddly enough, I don't believe that I've ever tried."

-

Kantarou's departure from the village had not happened without an abundance of food from Kaoru and an exclamation of _must he be going so soon_ from her granddaughter. He held his grandmother tightly as they stood at the train stop.

Haruka watched the exchange from his seat on board the train an arched an eyebrow in response.

"Arigato grandmother," his master stated with a bow of respect, "It is because of you that I am who I am. For you are the only one after my father died who ever believed in me."

The elderly woman smiled, tears reflecting in her eyes as took his face in her hands and kissed his cheek.

"It was not hard to do, for I loved you the moment we met. You reminded me so very much of your grandfather so full of energy," she couldn't help but laugh, "My life was never dull because of you. In fact, I still have junk in my closet that you brought home. Keep it for a rainy day I believe is what you said."

Kantarou turned and smiled at Miyu who had remained silently at her grandmother's side, "Miyu-chan?"

"Hai, Kantarou?" replied the girl, her eyes widening as he gently took hold of her shoulders.

"Will you consider it a favor to me, if I ask you to look after Kaoru?"

"Hai, I promise to look after grandmother and—

Her eyes widened as the exorcist kissed her cheek. It was at that moment he thought he heard, _we don't know if she's rich, Kan-chan! _

He smiled upon the red faced girl, "Arigato Miyu-chan, until next time then."

The train whistle blew signaling their departure, as Kantarou quickly headed for the door.

"Goodbye grandmother."

As he boarded the train he couldn't help but chuckle overhearing his grandmother saying, _breathe Miyu, one must remember to breathe _and _he really IS kawaii_.

He would have to make a mental note: Miyu the _only_ girl he had met thus far _who _didn't have a crush on Haruka. Perhaps things were looking up for the silver haired folklorist.

-

Kantarou had spent most of the train ride pondering what Minamoto's next move would be. One thing was for sure, as he looked at his companions sleeping faces, was that he would never let any harm come to either.

He looked down with a blink as something moved next to his leg to find a small luggage bag rustling around. When a green head popped out with a _Muu_ he couldn't help but laugh nervously thinking, _this won't end well._

To think they were almost home before he and his green companion (lovingly clinging to the side of his face) had been woken up to the accusation of him being a wife stealer.

-

When they departed from the train station the white tengu was still berating the exorcist who walked onward with a sigh trying to drown out the noise. When his home came into view (he had finally lost the white tengu on the road of life) he found himself stopping for a moment—he never thought that he would see it again.

Youko's voice caught his attention, "Rosary-chan? Hasumi-san?"

When he rounded the corner he found that Rosary was standing in front of Haruka murmuring and Hasumi apologizing for his daughter for he could not understand why she had become so distraught over the folklorist.

"Rosary-chan?" Kantarou called out to her and found a familiar expression on her face, for it had been the same when Suzu had passed on.

She had heard his voice call out to her and she had been overwhelmed with emotion for she was certain that she had felt his death. Her first sight of him caused the lid of the bottle holding her emotions to come off, for his right eye was patched, he had several cuts and bruises visible and the front of the kimono revealed several layers of white bandages across his chest.

He stood perfectly still waiting for the child who had left now Haruka's side and was slowly making her way toward him.

It had been Youko who had taken hold of Hatsumi's arm in an attempt to stop him from pursuing his daughter. She smiled at him with a look of understanding.

Rosary broke out in a run while Kantarou braced himself before he felt her arms wrap around his waist in an act of emotion so seldom of the girl.

The exorcist sighed, a smile on his face and his crimson orb softening as she held him in her embrace. He gently rubbed her head, "Rosary-chan, I never knew that your senses were so heightened. You truly are a special girl."

Hasumi was busy looking from his daughter to Haruka who merely gave a look of indifference toward the entire situation. However, it was Youko who smiled and stated, "Rosary-chan rarely shows emotion. She is really starting to open up, Hasumi-san. You should be glad that she obviously cares a great deal about Kan-chan."

The girl's father wasn't sure how to respond to that comment; however, to see his daughter who was normally so withdrawn from others it did give him a different perspective. Perhaps it was what the folklorist had said to him when he had first brought Rosary to Japan?

How had his daughter known that the exorcist would be in such a state?

-

"You're so hurt," was her muffled reply, her face buried in the folds of his kimono.

"Ne, it's alright, Rosary-chan," he soothingly informed her, gently rubbing her head, "I'll heal."

She looked up at him, her eyes drilling into his soul, "You will heal physically. Have you already healed emotionally?"

The child never ceased to amaze him; she was truly perceptive in various areas. His hand ceased its movement, remaining on top of her head as he contemplated the best answer.

"I believe I have started down the right path. I have learned a great deal of things on this trip, Rosary-chan."

She beckoned him to lean down; he obliged her with only a slight wince escaping before carefully crouching down before her with a smile.

"Hai, Rosary-chan?" he questioned, in a carefree voice, his crimson orb studying her.

"I'm glad that you're alright," she murmured, before leaning forward and kissing the patch covering his right eye.

The exorcist's left eye widened at her gesture, he watched as she straightened and almost embarrassedly whispered, "I thought that I had lost another friend."

It occurred to the exorcist that this girl was truly a kindred spirit for she had experienced loss just as he and had found herself alone in the world without anyone that she could truly trust. Her situation almost mirrored his own in some respect for just as Kaoru had been his savior, Hatsumi had been hers.

And just like the girl, he too normally restrained his inner emotions, yet in this case he took her in his arms and murmured a simple, "Rosary-chan, arigato."

-

It truly was a nice evening. Of course, having to climb a roof in order to talk to a tengu was a little difficult in his current condition, but no sense in complaining. Apparently, complaining on his end wasn't necessary for the tengu had plenty of complaints about his _baka_ master climbing a stupid ladder to get to the roof.

"I didn't want to disturb you and make you come down, Haruka," he replied, taking a seat next to the tengu, "Mind if I join you?"

Must have been a rhetorical question…

"Haven't you already?"

"I suppose I have," he replied, rubbing the back of his head nervously, before gazing up at the stars, "You know, I haven't sat on a roof looking at the stars since I was a child."

The tengu gave his master a sideways glance, the only thing visible to him was the smile on Kantarou's face for he was sitting on the tengu's left.

"Haruka, tell me…" he trailed of momentarily, his gaze tilted upward, "Do you want to remember your past?"

Haruka's eyes widened as he heard his master's voice continue, "Shall I restore you to your true form? I can do it, if it's what you want." He gave a light chuckle, "I've realized that it wasn't entirely fair of me to force you into a contract with me."

"Oi Kantarou, where is this coming from?" questioned Haruka, staring intently at the exorcist.

"Just a thought, Haruka," he responded with a sigh, "If I do then I haven't really helped Minamoto for it was _his_ desire that you be restored to the tengu you once were. If the desire is _yours _and it's what makes you happy then I suppose that I will have no choice."

"Kantarou, how would you even go about—

The folklorist's head turned his left eye softening as his gaze locked with the tengu's, "By unbinding my contract with you I could return you to your former state. After all, it was my ancestor who sealed you. Perhaps it was only fitting that I was the one to unlock the seal and restore your memories."

The tengu turned his attention to the stars above, "Baka, I'm perfectly happy how I am now. Don't go thinking that you need to change me just because I'm finally onto this façade of yours."

A smile etched its way onto his master's face and it was apparent that no more words were needed for the tengu had made his decision and accepted the contract.

Come what may, as they say…

-

That evening after leaving Haruka the exorcist sat next to the pool housing the koi fish. He couldn't help but smile as his hand gently stroked the fur coat of the fox in his lap. It had been many years since she had reverted to her original form and sat with him.

He watched as the fish moved and how it created ripples along the water's surface. His eye softened for looking back was not only his reflection but the reflection of his father smiling with a nod of approval.

"You were right," he informed with a light chuckle, "every life does have meaning, even mine."

"Did you say something, Kan-chan?" came a groggy response from the fox stretching in her sleep.

"No," he murmured, rubbing her head and returning his gaze to the pool, "go back to sleep Youko-chan."

-

That's a complete work for you!


End file.
